<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captivated by natrose22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420906">Captivated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natrose22/pseuds/natrose22'>natrose22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natrose22/pseuds/natrose22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Christen is a cheerleader and Tobin is a soccer player and they meet in college. </p><p>I bet you can't guess the rest...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction on here so let's see how it goes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captivated.</p><p>That was the only word Tobin could use to describe how she felt.</p><p>Truly, and utterly captivated.</p><p>Not by the football game which was in full effect around her. She could vaguely hear the thunderous roar of the crowd around her. The feel of sweat-plastered bodies jumping in slow motion around her. The taste of alcohol from the tailgate, still fresh and pungent on her tongue.</p><p>But Tobin suddenly couldn’t pay attention to any of it because she was captivated.</p><p>The bright smile seemed to radiate through the crowds of people until it reached Tobin.</p><p>She knew it was her smile. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. The way it seemed to reflect happiness. The way she gave it out as effortlessly as breathing, offering a bright smile to anyone that was brave enough to approach her.</p><p>Tobin knew that the purpose of a cheerleader was to be an encourager and motivator even during the low times. So, she shouldn’t have been so surprised that this cheerleader in particular was the happiest person she’d ever seen.</p><p>Yet, her energy felt different. Looked different.</p><p>When Tobin observed the other cheerleaders, they were all their usual enthusiastic selves but this girl, she was pure passion.</p><p>When she smiled, Tobin could see that it was genuine. Could see that she was filled with this certain indistinguishable light that many people lacked.</p><p>Tobin watched as the game continued, the girl showed unmistakable love for the game.</p><p>Reacting, vigorously when their team received a touchdown, giving an authentic display before moving to the choreographed movement.</p><p>Tobin watched her the rest of the game, completely captivated.</p><p>She was vaguely aware of people shuffling around her, all in slow motion.</p><p>Then suddenly, as if feeling the magnetic pull Tobin was directing in her direction, the girl’s head turned slowly, her slick ponytail waving in the air, her eyes connecting with Tobin’s through the crowd.</p><p>Tobin might have mistaken the gaze for a general overview but the girl’s eyes stayed on Tobin’s for a few seconds. Then finally, she smiled, and Tobin thought in that moment she would give anything to see that smile again.</p><p>Tobin was so caught up in their silent staring match she barely registered someone nudging her shoulder violently.</p><p>Unwillingly, Tobin broke the stare and looked at her attacker.</p><p>“Wh-what?” She asked, glancing back at her bright-eyed cheerleader.</p><p>But the girl had turned back and was in the middle of a routine. It almost left Tobin wondering if she’d imagined the whole thing.</p><p>Little did she know if she had looked a second earlier, she would have seen the cheerleader’s smile drop and turn away distractedly to the rest of her team.</p><p>“Are you ready to leave?” Alex asked, annoyance clear in her voice.</p><p>Tobin got the impression Alex had been trying to get her attention for a while.</p><p>Tobin took one more glance at her mysterious cheerleader before nodding.</p><p>“Yep. Let’s go,” Tobin said.</p><p>Almost as quickly as it happened, Tobin forgot about the whole interaction. She had never been one to dwell on things. Even if she’d just seen the most beautiful girl ever.</p><p>She knew by now not to get her hopes up too high. Being a gay college student, meant accepting rejection and not setting the bar too high.</p><p>That’s why Tobin wasn’t really a chaser anymore. Not to brag, but she never really needed to be. She got enough attention as it is.</p><p>So, when Tobin shook her head and walked out of the stadium, she forgot all about the mesmerizing cheerleader at the game. No point obsessing when there’s a high chance they’re not interested.</p><p>Which didn’t upset, Tobin. It was just life.</p><p>Besides, Tobin always thought there were certain people you were supposed to share moments with, not a story.</p><p>And with that thought, Tobin continued her life as normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Singing in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Putting two chapters out today so that people can get a feel for the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Christen come on!”</p><p>Christen started at her roommate, Kelley, with an unwavering expression.</p><p>“No way, Kell. You know that I use Friday’s as my self-care time,” Christen argued calmly, shaking a nail polish bottle. “Besides, I’m literally in my pajamas already.”</p><p>Kelley rolled her eyes. “I’ll wait for you to get ready! Come on, Chris. It’ll be fun. And I swear if it’s not then we’ll come right back home.”</p><p>Christen gave Kelley a disbelieving look. “Why do you even want to go to this party so bad? The same one will be tomorrow. And then next weekend as well.”</p><p>Kelley rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed. “Christen! You know why I wanna go to this party! I’ve only told you like a million times that three of the players from the World Cup last month are at our school. And Ali’s girlfriend, Ashlyn, who’s on the team, said they would all be going tonight.”</p><p>Christen sighed. “I mean, that’s cool and all but I’m still not going.”</p><p>She unscrewed the nail polish and began coloring them a subtle nude. Even though she was a cheerleader which meant she couldn’t have very bright colors, she still would’ve chosen something neutral.</p><p>Kelley frowned then suddenly perked. “Ooo Sonnett and Becky just got here,” she said looking at her phone.</p><p>Christen’s head snapped up. “Becky’s going?”</p><p>She had not expected Becky to go considering she was almost as studious and introverted as Christen.</p><p>Kelley’s eyes widened and she nodded. “Yes, Christen. Even Becky is going. Becky, who hasn’t been out of her room since 2005.”</p><p>There was a knock at the door so Kelley jumped up and screamed, “Coming!”</p><p>Christen hated when she screamed randomly like that but after two (going on three) years of being roommates, she was sad to admit she’d gotten used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Kelley yanked the door open and Sonnett and Becky flooded in, both dressed to perfection, their hair and makeup perfectly done.</p><p>“Looking good, girls,” Kelley beamed, pulling them both into a hug.</p><p>Sonnett waved a hand. “Oh, this old thing? Just threw it together.”</p><p>This earned a dramatic eye roll from Becky.</p><p>“Don’t listen to her. She’s been getting ready since 5.”</p><p>Christen laughed at this, knowing that it was now 9 p.m. so she’d been getting ready for at least 3 hours.</p><p>Both Becky and Sonnett finally noticed Christen sitting on the couch, wearing her comfiest pair of pajama pants and her hair wrapped in a messy bun.</p><p>Sonnett pointed at her. “Hey Christen, what the hell? We said we’d be here at 9 and you’re not even ready.”</p><p>Kelley gave a very dramatic eye roll. Overly, dramatic if Christen said so herself.</p><p>“She’s not coming,” Kelley said annoyance clear in her voice.</p><p>Sonnett shook her head. “No way that’s unacceptable. Even Becky’s going.”</p><p>Becky nodded a little sheepishly. “That’s true, Chris. Besides, I was counting on you to be my party buddy.”</p><p>“Go get ready right now. We’re not leaving without you,” Sonnett said and plopped onto the other side of the couch.</p><p>Christen cocked her head. “Oh come on. Seriously?”</p><p>The three of them nodded.</p><p>Christen raised her arms in surrender. “Okay, fine I’ll getting ready. I don’t know why you guys are so freaked out by a bunch of soccer players anyway.”</p><p>Kelley gasped. “World Cup winning soccer players! All the athletes are talking about them.”</p><p>Christen scoffed and shook her head.</p><p>She got ready surprisingly quickly, grabbing an outfit she wore the last time she went out a few months ago knowing it would serve its purpose. She did some light makeup and ran a straightener through her hair quickly, even though she’d just straightened it the day before.</p><p>“Ow ow!” Kelley said once Christen stepped out of her room. “The guys won’t be able to keep their hands off you tonight.”</p><p>Christen smiled and rolled her eyes at Kelley’s teasing.</p><p>Sonnett raised her eyebrows. “You better hope Noah doesn’t see you tonight.”</p><p>“Ugh stop, don’t remind me,” Christen said squeezing her eyes shut.</p><p>Noah was a fellow cheerleader who she’d known since freshman year. He’d immediately taken a liking to Christen after they were partnered together for the year. At first, she’d felt bad for him and tried to give it a shot by going out on a few dates but it was clear she wasn’t feeling it. He, however, was not on the same vibe as her and constantly tried to make advances on her and was weirdly protective, even though she’d told him repeatedly they were just friends.</p><p>Kelley flapped her hands together. “Alright let’s go before we’re past the point of fashionably late.”</p><p>*</p><p>The party was at some of the football player’s house which was huge and basically gave the impression of a fraternity.</p><p>The music could be heard from the house before they’d even turned on the block.</p><p>The house was easy to spot because it was vastly lit and radiated in the dark night.</p><p>There were various people standing in the lawn and Christen could instantly tell this place was packed.</p><p>When they entered Kelley was immediately called away by some softball players and dragged Sonnett with her.</p><p>Christen shook her head. Kelley was friends with people from basically every sport. She treated it as almost a sort of fraternity. Christen, on the other hand, found their group of cheerleaders to be more than enough friends to keep up with.</p><p>“And just like that, there were two,” Becky said over the loud music.</p><p>“I’m surprised they lasted as long as they did. Five seconds must be a personal record for them,” she retorted.</p><p>Becky chuckled. “Come on, let’s go find somewhere to sit.”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Christen said, very grateful that Becky knew exactly how she liked to party.</p><p>They weaved through the crowd and Becky grabbed Christen’s wrist to stay close to her.</p><p>Finally, after walking for a while, they found a small sitting area by a fireplace.</p><p>They plopped down, squeezing in between two different groups of people.</p><p>“Where do you think they are?” Becky asked.</p><p>Christen almost asked “who?” before remembering the whole reason she was dragged there.</p><p>She shrugged. “Not sure. I don’t even know what they look like honestly,” she admitted.</p><p>“I’m sure Kelley will find them then drag them over here,” Becky concluded.</p><p>Christen nodded. “That’s a safe assumption.”</p><p>Christen felt much better having Becky there with her. They talked through the party, laughing together, both knowing they’d be happier at home right now.</p><p>After a little while, Becky said, “I’m thirsty. I’m gonna go look for something to drink. Do you want something?”</p><p>“Water, please,” Christen said, knowing she had a morning workout the next day. “Actually I’m gonna go find the bathroom real quick. Meet back here?”</p><p>Becky nodded and they gave up their position on the couch.</p><p>It took Christen forever to find the bathroom. Actually, she found one but then heard some very unmistakable noises coming from inside so she quickly went to find another one.</p><p>She was trying to maneuver her way back to Becky when she brutally collided with something hard in front of her.</p><p>Christen felt a warm liquid splash in her hair lightly as she leaned down trying to regather herself.</p><p>“Oh shit. Shit,” someone was saying in front of her. “Are you okay? Please tell me I didn’t spill anything on you.”</p><p>Christen shook her head trying to gather herself and patted her slightly moist hair.</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you-“ the person stopped as Christen looked up at them.</p><p>Christen felt stunned. She was staring into an unknown yet unmistakable pair of honey brown eyes.</p><p>She knew those eyes. She’d looked at those eyes from the field of a football game, finding them in a sea of people and latching on.</p><p>Christen hadn’t thought about that moment much (it was nearly a year ago) but she could recognize those eyes anywhere.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if the strange girl would remember her but the way she stared back at her, eyes wide with shock, Christen assumed she did.</p><p>“Uhm...I’m sorry about that,” the girl said, still looking into Christen’s eyes.</p><p>Christen’s expression didn’t change. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Christen vaguely registered the girl sticking out her hand. “I’m Tobin.”</p><p>Christen, still dazed, took it. “Christen.”</p><p>“Christen,” Tobin said as if trying it out. “Is it weird that I-I feel like we’ve met before?”</p><p>“No, I feel the same way,” Christen responded.</p><p>It was almost as if Christen’s brain sensed danger because her eyes unwillingly snapped away from Tobin’s and onto a familiar figure approaching her direction.</p><p>“Oh no,” Christen groaned.</p><p>She could see Noah walking her way, though he hadn’t looked at her yet, she was not in the mood to deal with him right now.</p><p>Going into defense mood, she grabbed Tobin’s shoulders and moved her to shield Christen from Noah’s line of sight.</p><p>“Woah are you alright?” Tobin asked, laughing as she allowed herself to be maneuvered by Christen.</p><p>Christen tried not to be affected by the way Tobin’s shoulders were hard with muscles and contracted under her. But it was proving difficult.</p><p>“God, no,” Christen groaned as she peaked over Tobin’s shoulder and saw Noah coming closer.</p><p>She tugged Tobin to the left and scrunched down so that her body was hiding Christen.</p><p>Christen could see Tobin’s stomach moving with laughter.</p><p>“Are you ever gonna tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>Looking cautiously over Tobin’s shoulder she saw Noah turn and head down a different hallway.</p><p>Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Christen let go of Tobin’s shoulders and stepped back.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said smiling. “I was trying to avoid someone.”</p><p>Tobin raised an eyebrow and snuck a look back. “An ex?”</p><p>Christen shook her head. “Not exactly.”</p><p>Tobin smiled and turned back to look at her. “Well feel free to use me as your personal shield anytime.”</p><p>Christen’s whole body softened at that and she smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>They were back to doing their weird staring match when Christen heard her name being called out of nowhere.</p><p>Christen and Tobin both turned to find the location of the voice. Christen fought the urge to roll her eyes when an intoxicated Kelley O’Hara weaved her way through the crowd, swinging a beer in the air. </p><p>Christen didn’t even have time to warn Tobin before Kelley drunkenly approached them. She wrapped an arm around Christen’s shoulders and roughly pulled her into her body. </p><p>“Christen!” Kelley basically sang. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”</p><p>Christen gave Kelley a tight but patient smile. “Well you found me. What’s up, Kells?”</p><p>But Kelley didn’t answer her question. Instead, she was observing Tobin through narrow eyes. </p><p>Kelley swung her beer in Tobin’s direction. “Why do you look familiar?”</p><p>Christen wanted to die of embarrassment but Tobin remained unfazed. </p><p>She shrugged. “Beats me.”</p><p>Kelley’s arm squeezed painfully around Christen’s shoulder, digging into her bone. </p><p>“Oh my God! You’re one of the soccer players, right? God, I knew you looked familiar!” Kelley exclaimed happily. “You’re Tobin freaking Heath!”</p><p>Christen glanced at Tobin, surprised she was one of the World Cup winners Kelley had told her about. </p><p>Tobin laughed. “Guilty. And you are?”</p><p>“I’m Kelley freaking O’Hara!” Kelley exclaimed proudly. </p><p>“Christen! Why didn’t you tell me you found one of them. You made me look like a fool in front of Tobin freaking Heath!” </p><p>Tobin smirked and raised an eyebrow. “One of them?” she questioned. </p><p>Christen felt herself turning red but before she could explain Kelley was saying, “Well duh! You’re the whole reason we got Christen here to even come out.”</p><p>Now Christen was sure she was blushing embarrassingly. She nudged Kelley harshly, knowing that she was drunk so she didn’t know the full extent of what she was doing. </p><p>“Ow, Chris,” Kelley said pulling away from her and gripping her side. </p><p>Christen was actively avoiding Tobin’s gaze which she could see was a little smug and pleased. </p><p>“Okay, come on Kelley. I think its time to take you home,” Christen said, wrapping an arm around her back. </p><p>Kelley pouted. “Oh, come on, we just got here!”</p><p>“Yeah, and you’re already completely wasted so its time to go,” Christen urged. </p><p>The moment she’d had with Tobin was now gone, replaced by embarrassment. </p><p>Kelley was slumped to one side so Christen had to fight to find the right angle to lift her up. </p><p>“Do you want me to help?” Tobin asked. </p><p>Christen stole a glance at her. </p><p>Tobin was still carrying two drinks in her hands and looked like not very good help. </p><p>Following, Christen’s gaze Tobin looked down at the cups as if she’d forgotten they were there. </p><p>“Oh, I can just put these down real quick,” she said looking around. </p><p>But Christen was shaking her head. “No, its fine really. This is nothing I haven’t handled before.”</p><p>Tobin bit her lip as she looked at Christen and Kelley uncertainly. “Really, I don’t mind helping,” Tobin insisted. </p><p>Christen considered her for a moment but before she could respond a small “okay” someone had grabbed Tobin’s arm and pulled her slightly to the side. </p><p>“There you are. We’ve been waiting forever,” the girl grabbed one of the drinks in Tobin’s hands and brought it to her lips. </p><p>She glanced over at Christen who was bent over trying to support the weight of a drunk and flimsy Kelley. </p><p>The girl observed them quietly over her cup. “Who’s this?”</p><p>Tobin gestured to them. “This is Christen and-“</p><p>“Kelley!” Kelley said perking up and shuffling out of Christen’s grip. “I’m Kelley. And you’re really pretty.”</p><p>Kelley was right, the girl was really pretty. She had long dark hair that was perfectly straightened and these piercing blue eyes. </p><p>Christen grabbed Kelley by the shoulders and pulled her back before she got any closer. </p><p>“Okay, on that note I’m getting her out of here before she embarrasses herself,” Christen said and linked her arm with Kelley’s. </p><p>Christen didn’t see the way Tobin’s expression dropped slightly. </p><p>“Well, it was nice to meet you Christen,” Tobin said, softly. </p><p>Christen smiled at her, knowing they would be having another moment if she currently wasn’t wresting with Kelley. </p><p>“You too Tobin,” not wanting to be rude, Christen glanced at Tobin’s friend and added, “And you?”</p><p>“Alex,” the pretty girl offered. “Make sure you get her home safe. Tobin, come on, they’re about to start a game of beer pong.”</p><p>Tobin nodded at Alex but was still looking at Kelley. </p><p>“Hey,” Tobin said suddenly. She pulled out a pen and reached for Christen’s arm. </p><p>Christen barely registered as Tobin began writing someone on her hand. Once she was done, Christen looked down and saw it was a series of numbers. </p><p>Tobin smiled at her. “In case you need any help getting her home saftely.”</p><p>Christen smiled as she stared at the phone number. “Thanks.”</p><p>Kelley tugged Christen’s arm so she shot forward. Tobin laughed as Christen gave a very exasperated face. </p><p>“I see Sonnett!” Kelley was saying excitedly. </p><p>Christen looked through the crowd but found no trace of her friend. </p><p>She turned back but Tobin had already disappeared through the crowd. </p><p>They found Becky still at the drink line, arguing with someone over her spot in line. </p><p>“Yeah but you literally just cut me off. There’s a system and it deserves respect,” Becky was scolding the taller man who Christen would bet was on the football team. </p><p>Christen grabbed Becky’s arm. “I’m taking Kelley home, are you ready?”</p><p>Becky glanced at Kelley who was yelling to someone across the room. </p><p>“God, yes. I just saw Sonnett like two seconds ago so she’s around here. I’ll go grab her and meet you outside,” Becky said, leaving her place in line. </p><p>Grabbing Kelley tightly, Christen managed to make her way through the crowd and outside. </p><p>She stopped right under the cover of the entrance as it was pouring outside. </p><p>“Oh my God! Come dance with me in the rain, Christen!” Kelley said jumping. </p><p>“No, Kell-“ But Kelley had already grabbed Christen’s arm and dragged her out into the pouring rain. </p><p>“Kelley! This is insane!” Christen said, wrapping both arms around herself to provide warmth. </p><p>Christen grabbed Kelley’s arm who was now frolicking through the grass. </p><p>“Lets go find the car,” she screamed over the rain. </p><p>They trudged through the mud and toward the line of parked cars. </p><p>Christen fumbled for her keys, while trying to keep a hold on Kelley. </p><p>Finally, she pulled them out and shoved Kelley into the backseat, taking the drivers seat herself. </p><p>She turned on the ignition and cranked the heat up shivering from the cold. She texted Becky letting her know where they were and rubbed her arms frantically. </p><p>Once she had slightly warmed up, still dripping from head to toe, she finally noticed the bareness of her hand. </p><p>Tobin’s number had completely wiped off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what y'all think! I still have a few more chapters written so I'll post those as soon as I can get around to editing them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Think You're Kinda Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the support on the first two chapters! Hope you enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christen had tried to bring it up as casually as possible but Kelley was still suspicious of her.</p><p>It had been two weeks since the party. Classes had begun and they were having their post-practice meal. This was their last practice before the first football game of the year, so their energy levels were high.</p><p>Christen, Kelley, Ali, and their friend Sam were all eating at their favorite smoothie and salad place right off campus.</p><p>So,” Christen had begun, poking a piece of lettuce with her fork, “Ali are you going to the soccer game tonight?”</p><p>Ali squinted at her. “Yeah, I go to every home game. Why?”</p><p>Christen shrugged. She was trying to not make it obvious that she was hoping to see a certain brown haired, big smiled girl playing.</p><p>Christen had been struggling these past few weeks over her undeniable fascination with the soccer player. She wasn’t sure if it was a crush or not. She’d never had a crush on a girl before, but Tobin just made her feel alive in ways no one had ever done before.</p><p>She was trying to keep her attraction as low key as possible because she was still trying to figure it out herself. She’d found herself searching the hallways and the streets looking for any sign of Tobin. When she was at the grocery store, she was on high alert just in the off chance that they run into each other in the cereal aisle.</p><p>But more than anything, she hoped that Tobin hadn’t thought Christen rejected her by not reaching out. The truth is, she was trying so hard to find a way to talk to her again. Even going as far as asking around to see what time soccer practice was.</p><p>This all would’ve been much easier if Tobin had any social media. The night after the party, Christen had spent at least an hour searching the internet wildly for any sign of the girl’s Instagram, twitter, or even Facebook but she found nothing.</p><p>Of course, with Christen’s luck, the girl she’s trying to find would be the one person in all of college that doesn’t have social media.</p><p>“I was actually going to ask,” Ali continued, snapping Christen out of her thoughts. “Kelley do you want to come with me tonight? I usually sit with my brother but he’s busy.”</p><p>Christen perked up at this and before Kelley had a chance to answer she said, “I’ll go.”</p><p>Kelley looked at her in shock. “But, Chris, you hate sports games that aren’t football.”</p><p>Christen tried her best to look nonchalant. “I’m trying to get into it. Did you hear they’re thinking of starting cheerleading at soccer games?” she made up.</p><p>Sam scrunched her nose. “That’s just stupid.”</p><p>Christen shrugged and continued moving around her salad. “Just what I heard.”</p><p>Kelley gave Christen a suspicious look. “From whom?” she pushed.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Anyway, Ali, I’d be down to go to the game tonight,” Christen said, trying to change the subject.</p><p>She was regretting making up that comment about cheerleading during soccer games. She wasn’t a great liar.</p><p>Luckily, they all seemed to get over it quickly.</p><p>Ali smiled and reached up to tighten her ponytail. “Awesome! It’ll be really fun. Kelley, you in?”</p><p>Kelley nodded. “Duh, I’m basically best friends with Tobin freaking Heath now.”</p><p>Christen rolled her eyes. “You met her when you were drunk out of your mind.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I still met her! And she asked for my name and everything so we’re on the way to being best friends,” Kelley argued smugly.</p><p>Christen raised her eyebrows but didn’t argue any further.</p><p>*</p><p>Christen spent more time getting ready then she’d like to admit. She’d straightened her hair perfectly and slicked it back into a neat ponytail. She spent at least thirty minutes doing her makeup, making sure it looked elegant but natural. She chose her favorite navy flowy pants with an off-white crop top to complete the look.</p><p>She told herself that she was putting all this effort in because there was no point looking bad when she had the time to look her best.</p><p>But in the back of her mind, she knew she was dressing up because she might see Tobin Heath tonight.</p><p>Which was a ridiculous thought because she wasn’t even for sure into girls and more importantly didn’t even know if Tobin was. Not that it mattered. But there was just something about Tobin’s presence that was…captivating.</p><p>“Christen! Ali’s here!” Kelley called from the kitchen.</p><p>Christen took one more look in the mirror, re-adjusting her shirt and taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>Upon seeing Kelley’s joggers and baggy t-shirt, for a moment Christen felt self-conscious about her appearance. She quickly shook it off though seeing that Ali had gotten ready nicely as well.</p><p>“Looking good, Press,” Ali said, smiling brightly.</p><p>Christen felt herself blush a little. “Yeah, you too. As always.”</p><p>Kelley pouted. “And what about me?”</p><p>Christen laughed and swung an arm around her shoulders. “You look the absolute best, Kells. We don’t need to tell you that.”</p><p>Kelley nodded and smiled. “You’re right. Alright lets go before the game starts.”</p><p>*</p><p>They ended up getting there about three minutes before the game started.</p><p>“How about here?” Ali said, already beginning to scoot down the bleachers.</p><p>Christen hesitated and glanced at the field. They were pretty high up, with rows upon rows of people sitting in front of them, blocking their view.</p><p>She didn’t necessarily have a plan but she was hoping Tobin would spot her in the bleachers and they would be able to talk after. That wouldn’t happen if they were so high up.</p><p>“Um…don’t you think up close is better?” Christen asked, hopefully.</p><p>Ali shook her head already sitting. “Nah, trust me the high up seats are way better. If you sit too close to the field, you can’t see both sides.”</p><p>Kelley plopped down next to Ali and began clapping along with the crowd.</p><p>Christen hesitated before cautiously sitting next to Kelley, feeling a little defeated.</p><p>Kelley nudged her harshly. “Oh my God, look! There she is!”</p><p>Christen followed Kelley’s gaze until it landed on a girl standing in the middle of the field, wearing a #17 jersey.</p><p>Christen strained her eyes and could just barely make out the name “Heath” on the back of the jersey.</p><p>Christen felt jittery and nervous all of a sudden. Her eyes were glued to Tobin’s figure as the game started. It was almost as if she had tunnel vision only following Tobin’s figure through the entire game.</p><p>She barely registered Kelley screaming next to her and yelling about the game.</p><p>Honestly, Christen had no clue what was going on in the game. She wasn’t sure if Tobin was playing good or bad but honestly, she didn’t care. She was too overwhelmingly consumed by her presence on the field.</p><p>Tobin was everywhere. Christen found herself looking at both sides of the field within minutes as Tobin ran around. Christen was impressed by how good she was on the ball, almost never losing it to another player.</p><p>Christen didn’t know how much time passed but finally she watched as Tobin passed the ball to the middle and could see in her peripheral vision that someone had kicked the ball into the net.</p><p>Kelley began jumping next to her and demanded a high five from Christen which broke her focus for a minute.</p><p>“That’s Alex freaking Morgan!” Kelley was yelling. “She was on the World Cup team!”</p><p>Christen nodded but she didn’t really care what Kelley was saying. Her eyes were already following Tobin again.</p><p>That’s how the game continued. Christen watched Tobin for the entire time, only pausing during halftime and when she was briefly subbed out for a few minutes.</p><p>It was toward the end of the game, only a minute left, that a realization hit Christen. She had no way to get Tobin’s attention from the field. She contemplated waving her down from the stands but didn’t want to appear like a complete fool.</p><p>Christen’s head snapped to Ali.</p><p>“Hey, Ali, are you meeting Ashlyn after the game?” Christen asked.</p><p>Ali nodded. “Yeah I usually meet her outside the locker room. Why?”</p><p>“Cool, do you think I could wait with you. Kelley too,” Christen added as an after thought to be less suspicious.</p><p>Luckily, Kelley’s eyes widen with excitement.</p><p>“Yes! Maybe we can meet some of the World Cup players!”</p><p>Ali laughed. “Sure. They usually all come out that way. But don’t be weird, Kelley.”</p><p>Kelley gave her a mock insulted look. “I would never!” then turned and wiggled her eyebrows at Christen.</p><p>The game ended and Christen tried not to appear too eager to leave.</p><p>It was only when they were standing outside the locker room that Christen got a sudden burst of nervousness.</p><p>What if Tobin didn’t want to see her? She was going through all this trouble but didn’t even know if Tobin was interested in talking to her.</p><p>Or what if she was mad at Christen for not texting her?</p><p>Christen was being consumed by these thoughts when people began coming out of the door.</p><p>Suddenly, Christen’s attention was peaked and she nervously look at the people exiting. Not sure if she wanted to see Tobin or not anymore.</p><p>Christen could sense her before she saw her.</p><p>Tobin’s hair was wet and she’d changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She had one earphone in and was laughing at something someone was saying next to her.</p><p><em>She has such a beautiful smile</em>, Christen thought before she could stop herself.</p><p>“TOBIN!”</p><p>Christen snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Kelley who was smiling widely and waving at the brown-haired girl.</p><p>Tobin looked around confused before her eyes landed on Kelley. Then she glazed over Kelley and her gaze feel right on Christen.</p><p>Tobin’s smile widened and her face practically lit up.</p><p>She separated herself from the group and walked toward them.</p><p>“Christen,” she said in greeting, almost as if she couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Tobin,” Christen responded.</p><p>“Kelley,” Kelley interjected. “A very more sober, Kelley, that is. Remember me?”</p><p>Tobin laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I do. What are you guys doing here? Not that I’m not super happy to see you.”</p><p>“We came for the game,” Christen said at the same time as Kelley said, “We came to see you.”</p><p>Tobin raised an eyebrow and smiled.</p><p>“Which one is it?” she teased.</p><p>Christen shrugged. “We came to see the game. And you.”</p><p>Tobin’s smile got even bigger if possible. “Well, I’m glad you came. Hey, a bunch of us are going out for a post-game dinner. Would you like to join?”</p><p>Tobin was looking directly at Christen but Kelley answered, “Hell yeah! Let me grab my wallet!”</p><p>Christen shook her head and laughed. “I’m sorry about her,” she said.</p><p>Tobin shook her head. “Nah, man. She seems cool. But anyway, would you? Want to go?”</p><p>Christen stared into Tobin’s inviting expression.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d love to,” she said.</p><p>The way Tobin’s face brightened made Christen feel butterflies.</p><p>They began walking to the parking lot, their shoulders brushing.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I had to run through the rain and it washed off before I even realized,” Christen said sheepishly, trying to get that off her chest quickly.</p><p>Tobin bumped her shoulder into Christen’s purposefully.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. You’re here now.”</p><p>Christen tilted her head to the side so that her hair would cover up the large smile and blush that enveloped her face.</p><p>Once the moment had passed, she tucked the piece of hair behind her shoulder.</p><p>“So, where are we going?” Christen asked.</p><p>Tobin’s face lit up as if she just remembered something.</p><p>“Oh, good question,” she said holding a finger up. “Hey Harry!”</p><p>Christen looked around trying to decipher who on earth Tobin was calling for.</p><p>A tall blonde girl turned from a few feet ahead of them and said, “What?”</p><p>Christen knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Harry was an interesting name for a girl, but who was she to judge with sisters named Tyler and Channing?</p><p>“Where are we going to eat?” Tobin called.</p><p>The girl, Harry, gave Tobin an exasperated expression. “We’ve only said a million times…Olive Garden. Seriously, Harry, get your mind out of the gutters.”</p><p>Now Christen was really confused. Why’d she call Tobin, Harry?</p><p>Tobin turned back to look at Christen. “You like Olive Garden?”</p><p>Christen nodded. “Who doesn’t? Why did she call you Harry, though?”</p><p>Tobin laughed. “Oh sorry. I forget that might be confusing. That’s my friend Allie. I don’t really know why we call each other Harry but we do.”</p><p>Christen smiled and nodded, finding Tobin’s explanation amusing.</p><p>“Harry! You riding with us or Lindsey?” Harry, or Allie, called while standing in front of a Jeep.</p><p>Tobin glanced at Christen. “I’ll meet you there?”</p><p>Christen nodded, biting her lip with sudden nervousness.</p><p>But Tobin’s large smile reassured her.</p><p>Tobin jogged toward the cars and Christen could hear her saying, “Lindsey! I’m not riding with you knowing you haven’t showered yet!”</p><p>Christen laughed as she heard an offended Allie retort, “I so did! Stop spreading rumors!”</p><p>Kelley came hopping back to where Christen stood. “Where’d they go?” she asked, looking around.</p><p>“We’re meeting them at the restaurant,” Christen said, linking her arm through Kelley’s. “Let’s go find Ali.”</p><p>Kelley snorted. “Probably off making out with her girlfriend somewhere. Its best if we stay far away from that.”</p><p>Christen laughed and shoved Kelley slightly.</p><p>*</p><p>Christen ended up squeezing in between Kelley and Tobin at the last minute at the restaurant.</p><p>Once she’d sat down she leaned over and whispered to Tobin, “Thought I’d save you from a whole dinner with Kelley. Once we get into it she’ll start telling you stories from her childhood farm.”</p><p>Tobin leaned in and whispered. “You’re a life savior.”</p><p>There were only a few of them there.</p><p>Alex (who’d she met at the party), Allie (aka Harry), a freshman named Lindsey, and Ashlyn ( Ali’s girlfriend). </p><p>Then of course, her, Kelley, and Tobin.</p><p>They were all nice, spending the beginning of the dinner asking them questions about being a cheerleader. They all sounded really interested, even if they weren’t actually.</p><p>Christen thought they were pretty funny and found herself laughing along to their jokes, even when some of them were about soccer which she didn’t get.</p><p>Tobin had teased her about ordering a salad from Olive Garden.</p><p>“What?” Christen defended. “Their salads are good.”</p><p>Tobin shook her head in disappointment. “No one goes to Olive Garden to get a salad. That’s not possible.”</p><p>“Well I do,” Christen said, closing the menu and placing it on the table.</p><p>Kelley leaned over Christen. “Don’t listen to her. She’s been trying to land the Arabian Double Front for weeks now so has been eating no carbs.”</p><p>Christen rolled her eyes and pushed Kelley off her.</p><p>“The Arabian Double Front? That sounds pretty complicated,” Tobin commented taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>Christen opened her mouth to respond but Kelley’s voice came out instead. “It’s one of the hardest in the world. But we all have faith Christen can land it.”</p><p>Tobin raised her eyebrows. “Impressive.”</p><p>Christen tried to shrug it off, even though she knew that if she landed it, it would be very impressive.</p><p>“Its just part of the job. You know…being a cheerleader and stuff,” Christen tried to play off.</p><p>“And stuff?” Tobin teased.</p><p>Christen nudged Tobin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t tease,” she scolded.</p><p>Tobin laughed and raised her hands in protest. “I’m not, I swear. I just am very curious as to what this ‘and stuff’ may be.”</p><p>Christen rolled her eyes again and busied herself by taking a sip of water.</p><p>“So Kelley, Ali tells me you’re a surfer too. Are you all talk or no?” Ashlyn piped up from the other side of the table.</p><p>This launched into a large discussion about surfing, involving Tobin, Ashlyn and Kelley who were all major surf fans.</p><p>Christen turned and nudged Kelley. “I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick,” she said, slipping out of the booth.</p><p>When she got back she was pleased to see the food had arrived, however, she was significantly less pleased that Kelley had scooted in and taken her spot.</p><p>She stood by the table, hoping to not have to ask Kelley to move over.</p><p>Kelley turned and smiled at Christen.</p><p>“Hey Chris, I hope you don’t mind I did a little seat swapping. Tobin and I are sharing our lasagna and fettucine so we thought it was easier,” Kelley explained, seeming unbothered and happy.</p><p>Christen, on the other hand, was neither unbothered nor happy at the moment. She glanced at Tobin as if asking for help but Tobin seemed oblivious to the problem, busying herself with putting fettucine on a spare plate.</p><p>How long was she in the bathroom?</p><p>Because suddenly she got out and Kelley and Tobin are sharing meals and calling each other “we.”</p><p>Uncharacteristically annoyed, Christen plopped down next to Kelley, feeling as if a certain spark had been taken out of her dinner.</p><p><em>Don’t be silly</em>, she told herself. <em>You don’t have to sit next to Tobin to have a good time. Besides, you barely know her, for Christ’s sake</em>!</p><p>With this thought, Christen perked up and began a conversation with Alex across from her. It turns out they had a lot in common and the conversation was pleasantly nice.</p><p>But she still thought sitting and talking to Tobin would be nicer.</p><p>The dinner ended basically right after the food. Also, right after Kelley had exchanged numbers with everyone at the table.</p><p>They headed to their cars and Christen found herself walking alongside Tobin.</p><p>Tobin looked effortlessly cool, with her hands shoved into her pockets and her hair blowing through the wind.</p><p>“So,” Christen said, tucking hair behind her ear. “Would you consider giving me your number again if I promise I won’t lose it?”</p><p>Tobin laughed. “I’ll consider it. I mean it was pretty heartbreaking to be partially ghosted by you.”</p><p>“Maybe I should give you my number then. So, there will be no problems,” Christen said.</p><p>Tobin nodded. “That’s probably for the best, considering you have a track record.”</p><p>Christen laughed and reached hand out. “Here hand me your phone, I’ll put it in.”</p><p>Tobin fished inside her pocket and pulled out a black iPhone.</p><p>Christen typed her name and number in and gave it back to her.</p><p>“Thanks,” Tobin said, smiling.</p><p>“Christen! Hold up!” Kelley was yelling from behind them.</p><p>Christen sighed. “That’s my cue. Goodnight, Tobin.”</p><p>Tobin glanced at her phone smiling before looking up to meet Christen’s eyes. “Goodnight, Christen Press.”</p><p>Christen waited for Kelley, after Ali told them she was going home with Ashlyn, and they began driving back.</p><p>Kelley spoke nearly the entire time about how cool everyone was and how she already had made plans to hang out with Alex.</p><p>“Oh and Tobin asked about you,” Kelley said nonchalantly as she continued her recap. “Then Allie began calling Ashlyn something with a P-“</p><p>“Wait,” Christen interjected, suddenly interested. “What did Tobin ask about me? And when?”</p><p>Kelley waved her hand. “Oh nothing I think it was like if you had a boyfriend or something. I almost mentioned Noah but last minute-“</p><p>Christen cut her off, suddenly anxious. “And what did you say?”</p><p>Kelley gave Christen a curious look. “I said no. Then she asked if you had a girlfriend and I was like Christen? She’s straight as a pringle.”</p><p>Christen’s heart dropped. She wasn’t sure what she was hoping to hear but that wasn’t it. Her shoulders slumped feeling discouraged.</p><p>“Pringles aren’t even straight,” Christen mumbled, half-heartedly.</p><p>“That’s what she said!” Kelley exclaimed. “So anyway as I was saying-“</p><p>Christen spent the rest of the night oddly sad. She went to bed right when they got back and crawled under the covers, her mind racing.</p><p>A few minutes of laying in bed and she heard her phone buzz a few times.</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown Number: do you think pringles are straight?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown Number: oh, btw this is Tobin</strong>
</p><p>Christen laughed at this before remembering the meaning. She bit her lip, nervously and fought with what to reply to her.</p><p>Finally, taking a deep breath she said:</p><p>
  <strong>Christen: No.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Christen: And hey Tobin :)</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I have one chapter left pre-written so after that updates may be less frequent but I hope you enjoy this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'll Be Over Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it took a few days to get this out but I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a noon game, which Christen always hated. </p><p>She hated the heat and how the crowd was less energized because this was college and most people didn’t get up before noon on a Saturday. </p><p>But she always put on her largest smile and brightest makeup because her job wasn’t to show people how she felt but rather to lift the crowd’s spirits. </p><p>That’s why she always loved cheerleading. Ever since she was a young girl she loved bringing positivity into the air even when they were losing horribly or things weren’t going right. <br/>Her parents loved her as a cheerleader and encouraged it through all her teenage years and into college. They were lucky that Christen felt the same passion for it as they did. </p><p> </p><p>Also, she loved football. It was one weird thing about her. She thinks its because she always cheered on football games throughout her life, so she grew to like the sport. Because ask her about any other sport and Christen is as clueless as an uninterested fan. </p><p>But luckily, she really loved football. She was keeping track of the pre-season games and she knew they were doing okay. Not great, but to be fair their school was never known for their amazing football capabilities. </p><p>In the locker room, everyone was hyped. </p><p>The boys had already finished getting ready (of course, since all they had to do was put on their uniform) and were now hanging out with some of the girls while they put their last touches of makeup on. <br/>Christen had slicked her hair back into a perfect ponytail and was finishing putting blue glitter on her eyelashes when a shadow loomed over her. </p><p>“Hey, Chrisen.”</p><p>Christen fought the urge to cringe. </p><p>She pretended to be focused on adding dabs of glitter on and didn’t react besides a curt, “Hey.”</p><p>Noah squatted down so that he was now at the same level as Christen who was sitting criss-cross on the floor doing her makeup. </p><p>“You look gorgeous as usual,” he said in a way that sounded sleezy and not authentic.</p><p>But Christen smiled to appear polite. “Thanks. I always go all out for the first game.”</p><p>Their coach came in and told them to begin heading out to the field for the pre-game entertainment. A bunch of people began shuffling around, the excitement clear in the air. </p><p>Christen closed the glitter and began packing up her things. </p><p>“I’m so glad they made us partners again this year,” Noah continued, ignoring Christen’s obvious disinterest. “Reminds you of old times, doesn’t it darling?”</p><p>“Yep,” she said zipping up her makeup bag. </p><p>She stood and Noah followed, slinging an unwanted arm around her shoulders. </p><p>They walked like this all the way until they were almost on the field. She finally detached herself by running forward to Ali. </p><p>“You look great!” Christen said, grabbing both her elbows. </p><p>“But you’re even better,” Ali said, smiling. “Hey, Noah. Make yourself useful and take a pic of us.”</p><p>Ali shoved her phone into an annoyed Noah’s hands and wrapped her arms around Christen. </p><p>They took a few photos which Christen reviewed and knew they would be posted on Instagram later. </p><p>“I love game days!” Sonnett screamed, doing an energetic sprint past them into a cart-wheel. </p><p>Becky followed right after her and snorted. “Show off.”</p><p>The stands already had a good amount of people in them even though the game didn’t start for another thirty minutes. </p><p>Sonnett lifted her hands from afar. “Come on guys where’s your spirit!” she said as she took off into a cart-wheel followed by a backflip. </p><p>Ali squeezed Christen’s shoulder. “You ready?”</p><p>Christen’s eyes were shining as she looked at the crowd. “Oh yeah.”</p><p>*</p><p>The game was energetic. Christen was filled with an undeniable buzz as if she was drunk off the crowd’s roars. </p><p>Nothing could ruin her good mood. </p><p>Not the way the clouds overhead were threatening a rain storm. Not how the opposing team was currently beating them by 14 points. Not even the way Noah held on too tightly to Christen and never really seemed to let her go throughout the entire game. </p><p>A few times, Christen stole lingering glances at the crowd hoping to see a familiar brown-eyed girl. Tobin had texted her yesterday saying she was going to the game so Christen felt more energized then ever. </p><p>However, she was disappointed when every time her eyes scanned through the crowd, she never really seemed to connect with Tobin. </p><p>But she shook it off, because this was her happy place after all. And she couldn’t let the crowd or her squad see her looking anything but her perkiest self. Even if Noah’s hand was currently placed uncomfortably on the bare skin at her waist. </p><p>After the game, they stayed celebrating with everyone, even though they currently lost 19-21. </p><p>Christen ripped herself away from Noah, seeing her job done, and ran forward to congratulate some of her favorite players. </p><p>Christen glanced at the crowd one more time in between hugs but still couldn’t see Tobin anywhere. </p><p>Feeling slightly disappointed she found Kelley talking to two red-shirt football players. </p><p>“Hey Kells. What are you doing after this?” Christen asked, slinging an arm around her.</p><p>Kelley finished fist bumping the two players and turned to look at Christen. </p><p>“Didn’t you read the group text? Alex invited us all to a post-game party at their place. Apparently its really nice,” Kelley said, as they walked toward the locker rooms. </p><p>Christen frowned. “I wasn’t in a group text.”</p><p>Kelley rolled her eyes. “Yes, you are, silly. I sent it in the squad groupme to see if anyone wanted to come.”</p><p>“Oh,” Christen said, remembering she had that group on mute. </p><p>Kelley raised her eyebrows smugly. “Remembering now? Anyway, I just assumed you were coming since you’re friends with all of them. Didn’t Tobin or Alex tell you?”</p><p>Christen shook her head. “No.”</p><p>Kelley brushed this off. “Oh well they probably thought me or Ali would tell you. So anyway, do you wanna change then go over? I think I’ll keep my makeup on since there’s no way I spent so much time looking this good and not flaunt it.”</p><p>Christen laughed and nodded. </p><p>They got to the locker room and Christen smiled at her missed texts. </p><p>Tobin: good game today! well, I mean actually we lost so it kinda sucked but you did a good job</p><p>An involuntary laugh escaped Christen. </p><p>“What are you laughing at?” Kelley asked looking over her shoulder. </p><p>Christen locked her phone and shoved it into her back pocket. She really did not need Kelley to nose around her and Tobin. Especially when there was no her and Tobin, anyway. </p><p>Christen shrugged. “Just something my sister sent me.”</p><p>Kelley let it go quickly. “Okay well what do you think about this shirt. I brought three because I wasn’t sure.”</p><p>Christen gave Kelley a skeptical look and leaned down to tie her sneakers. </p><p>“Since when do you care enough to bring three outfit changes?”</p><p>Kelley scoffed. “I didn’t bring three outfits. Just shirts. Besides, I wanna look good.”</p><p>“Look good for what?” Christen felt Noah’s arm creep along her shoulders before she heard him. </p><p>Kelley’s face dropped and she glanced at Christen in a slight panic. </p><p>Christen gave her wide eyes, hoping she was conveying her message clearly but Kelley seemed to be fighting back with her. </p><p>The truth was that none of them understood Christen’s refusal to date Noah. All her friends thought that he was really nice, charming and cute, the perfect match for Christen. And maybe her reassurances she wasn’t interested weren’t strong enough because they never seemed to believe her. </p><p>“Christen and I are meeting up with some friends at a party after this,” Kelley said, avoiding Christen’s death stare. “Would you like to join?”</p><p>Christen was internally screaming. </p><p>Noah gripped tighter on Christen’s shoulder and gave her a squeeze. She tried not to cringe. </p><p>“Yeah, sounds fun. I love any time I get to spent with, Christen,” he said, his voice conveying an undeniable sleekness. </p><p>Christen broke apart from Noah’s grip and began collecting her stuff. </p><p>“Okay Noah how about you meet us at the car?” Christen said, her voice having an edge to it. </p><p>Noah agreed and the moment he was out of sight Christen turned on Kelley. </p><p>“Kelley! What the hell was that?” </p><p>Kelley shrugged, not meeting Christen’s eyes. “I didn’t think there would be any harm in inviting him. And I mean, come on Christen, he’s totally into you. The guy is super smitten and you barely give him the time of day.”</p><p>“Have you ever thought that maybe its because I’m not interested?” it came out a little harsher than she meant. </p><p>“Christen, how about I invite some of the other guys so its not weird? I just think this is a good opportunity to give the guy a chance, see if things have changed,” Kelley said, walking toward the exit. </p><p>Christen groaned. “Fine but seriously, Kell, don’t do that again. I’m perfectly capable of finding someone myself.”</p><p>Kelley nodded. “I know you are. But a little help never hurt anyone.”</p><p>*</p><p>Their place was really nice. </p><p>It was a two stories tall and looked cozy from the outside. Inside, it was filled with comfy couches and dark furniture. Christen was surprised to see that there were a lot of people there. She knew it was a party, but she thought it would be more of an intimate get together. </p><p>They ran into Allie a few seconds after entering the house and Christen was already craning her neck looking for any sign of Tobin. </p><p>She was trying not to be obvious about it but her eyes were scanning the crowd with a determined fixture. </p><p>It was apparently so obvious that Ashlyn glanced at Christen and asked, “Who are you looking for?”</p><p>Christen quickly looked away and took a sip of her drink. </p><p>“No one. Just looking around,” she tried to play off with a shrug. </p><p>Ashlyn looked at her skeptically and raised her eyebrows, looking away. </p><p>Christen looked down, feeling slight embarrassed at having been so obvious. But she was feeling impatient and she was about to start a manhunt for Tobin. </p><p>Finally, Christen saw Kelley in the crowd and made her way toward her. </p><p>Kelley was talking to Sonnett and another girl. </p><p>She ignored the feeling of disappointment at Tobin not being with them. </p><p>“Christen! Come here,” Kelley called, beckoning her over. </p><p>Christen tried to shake her thoughts away from Tobin and focused on the girls in front of her. </p><p>“This is my best friend, Christen,” Kelley said, proudly. “Chris, this is Lindsey, she’s on the soccer team.”</p><p>Christen nodded, looking at the girl. She looked like a soccer player. Very muscular and broad shouldered. </p><p>Lindsey smiled at Christen. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“You too,” Christen said, pleasantly. “Hey, Kells, you haven’t seen Tobin anywhere, have you?”</p><p>Lindsey scoffed. “Probably off hooking up with someone. Or long gone. She’s a hit at these parties.”</p><p>Christen tried to ignore the panic that crept inside her, but it was all-consuming. </p><p>Kelley rolled her eyes. “Nah, I just saw her sitting outside. Why?”</p><p>Christen shook her head. “No reason just wanted to say hi. I think I’ll go see what she’s up to.”</p><p>Christen moved away from them toward the back doors, suddenly very nervous. </p><p>What if Tobin was hooking up with someone? Or waiting for someone? And why did it bother Christen so much that Tobin hooked up with other people?</p><p>Christen saw Tobin sitting outside by herself on a lawn chair. Her face was illuminated by her phone screen. </p><p>Christen’s worries instantly ceased and she felt herself soften while looking at the other girl. </p><p>Breaking out of her trance, she approached Tobin, placing a hand on the back of the lawn chair. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Tobin’s head snapped up, surprised. When she saw Christen, though, her face morphed into a large smile. </p><p>“Hi, Chris.”</p><p>Christen felt awkward suddenly, looking down at Tobin. But Tobin seemed completely relaxed just as usual. </p><p>“Would you like to sit?” </p><p>Christen glanced down at Tobin’s lap, surprised, before looking back to meet Tobin’s amused smile. </p><p>“It’s a big chair, Chris. I meant I can scoot over,” Tobin demonstrated this by moving to the edge of the seat and patting the area next to her. </p><p>Christen smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>She was basically pressed against Tobin, but she didn’t seem to mind so Christen didn’t either. </p><p>“Why aren’t you at the party?” Christen asked, the separation was making her bold and Tobin instantly gave her a sense of comfort. </p><p>Christen felt Tobin shrug. “It’s a nice day out. Feels like a shame to waste it. What about you?”</p><p>Christen played with the hem of her shirt. “I didn’t really know anyone in there.”</p><p>Tobin looked at her skeptically. “You know a bunch of people in there. I saw you brought some of the cheerleaders,” Tobin looked away and sipped from her drink. </p><p>“I prefer it out here,” Christen said with a shrug. </p><p>She wasn’t completely ready to admit she had been scouting out Tobin basically all day. </p><p>Tobin smiled at her. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>Christen felt pleasantly surprised by this. “Me too. It’s a cool place you got here.”</p><p>“Yeah? I can give you a tour sometime.”</p><p>“What about right now?” Christen asked, feeling bold and not wanting her time to end with Tobin just yet. </p><p>Tobin glanced back at the lively party and took a sip of her drink. “I mean I could. But believe it or not there’s usually not so many people here so it will probably look different.”</p><p>Christen pouted. “So, you mean your house isn’t a constant party? That’s a bummer.”</p><p> Tobin laughed. “I’m sorry to disappoint.”</p><p>Christen was quiet for a second as she played with her shirt. Working up her courage she asked, “You could always just show me your room.”</p><p>Tobin paused and Christen worried she’d been too bold and felt the need to clarify, “I mean just as like a sneak peak of what’s to come with the full house tour.”</p><p>Slowly, Tobin nodded. “Sure. I will warn you though, it’s a mess.”</p><p>Tobin stood and brushed off her jeans. She smiled down at Christen and held out her hand. </p><p>Christen took it, marveled at the way her skin seemed to feel fire when she touched Tobin. </p><p>She tried not to be disappointed when Tobin dropped her hand a few seconds after she helped Christen out of the chair. Christen could still feel Tobin’s warmth on her hand. </p><p>They walked through the party, which was getting more crowded by the minute. Tobin made sure to glance back at Christen every few seconds to make sure she hadn’t lost her. <br/>After a few minutes of walking, Christen walked so close to Tobin that their shoulders were touching, and she grabbed her forearm. </p><p>“Do you know all these people?” Christen asked, looking around at the masses. </p><p>Tobin shook her head. “Not even close.”</p><p>But then just as she said that she waved to a few people who called her name in the distance. </p><p>“Liar,” Christen teased. </p><p>Tobin shrugged, and smiled. “I never said I didn’t know some of them. Come on.”</p><p>She gestured to the stairs and Christen began following her up. </p><p>A few people had migrated up there, mostly couples, pressed remarkably close together. </p><p>Tobin lead her down the hallway and stopped at the last door on the right. She pulled out a key and began unlocking her door. </p><p>“Lock. Smart,” Christen commented. </p><p>Tobin grinned at Christen as she popped the door open. “Yeah, I learned my lesson when I came back to two people hooking up in my bed. And no, I didn’t know them.”</p><p>Christen grimaced. “Gross.”</p><p>Tobin laughed. “You’re telling me. I slept on the couch for days after.”</p><p>The minute Christen stepped into Tobin’s room, it felt so Tobin. Obviously, Christen didn’t know Tobin that well yet but standing in her room, it just made sense. It was pretty simple, with dark furniture along the walls and navy sheets. Her bed was unmade and looked as if it had recently been slept in. A few trophies were on a desk which was piled with scattered books, papers, and miscellaneous items. There were two soccer balls in the corner, right by her nightstand. </p><p>The room said little yet a lot about Tobin. Suddenly, Christen got the urge to know everything there is about Tobin. Who were the people in the photos? What were the trophies for? What classes were she taking that had her desk all messed up?</p><p>Christen managed to contain herself, however, and simply nodded as she scanned the room. </p><p>“I like your room,” Christen said, rubbing her hand on the bed. </p><p>Tobin stood at the front of her bed, her hands shoved into her pockets. She looked relatively calm which completely contradicted Christen’s internal anxiety. </p><p>Tobin shrugged. “Thanks. I’m not in here often that’s why its kinda a mess.”</p><p>Christen raised an eyebrow. “Where are you usually?” she teased. </p><p>Tobin smiled, sheepishly. “Here and there. I crash on a lot of my friend’s couches.”</p><p>Christen sat down on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“It’s a shame because you have a really nice mattress,” Christen said, rubbing her hand on the bed.</p><p>“Yeah?” Tobin asked, sitting down on the other side.</p><p>Christen laid back fully so that her knees were hooked onto the edge of the bed. </p><p>She nodded. “It’s very nice. Although, your room could do with a makeover.”</p><p>Tobin laid down too so that the both of them were position in a T formation on the bed. </p><p>“Please do enlighten me.”</p><p>Christen placed a hand on her stomach. “Well for starters you need curtains. I don’t know how you sleep with an open window.”</p><p>Tobin laughed and it shook the bed slightly. “I live on the second floor. No one can really see up here.”</p><p>“Still,” Christen persisted. “It’s creepy. Anyone can just look into your room.”</p><p>“Fine, noted,” Tobin agreed. “Maybe you could help me turn this place around.”</p><p>Christen thought about that for a second. The idea of having a reason to spend more time with Tobin made her excited.</p><p>“It would be a dream come true.”</p><p>Tobin laughed and they settled into a comfortable silence.</p><p>They laid like that for a little and Christen found her eyes closing peacefully.</p><p>“We should probably get back,” Tobin said but she made no indication of moving. “People are probably looking for you.”</p><p>The last thing Christen wanted was to go back to the party. Not when she had Tobin all to herself and they were having a great time. She felt like she could stay there forever.</p><p>So, she said, “Let them look.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tobin asked, concern laced in her voice.</p><p>Christen was extremely sure but now she realized that maybe Tobin wanted to leave. “I mean...unless you want to go back. We can go.”</p><p>“I’m good right here,” Tobin replied.</p><p>“Me too,” Christen said. “So, how do you feel about wallpaper?”</p><p>Tobin groaned.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Christen wasn’t sure how long they were up there. </p><p>All she knows is that her and Tobin were in the middle of a passionate discussion about plaid clothing when Tobin’s door slammed open.</p><p>They both jumped from the bed, looking at the intruder with wide eyes.</p><p>“Jeez Alex you almost gave me a heart attack!” Tobin said, putting a hand on her chest.</p><p>Christen felt her own heart hammering as well.</p><p>Alex’s eyes widened when she saw the two of them. She looked between them and Christen found herself turning red under her gaze.</p><p>Alex sent a look to Tobin that Christen couldn’t understand. Tobin responded with a pointed look back.</p><p>Christen felt more confused than ever. </p><p>“Sorry I was just looking for Tobin. And here you are. With Christen,” Alex said awkwardly. </p><p>Tobin sighed and put a hand on her forehead. </p><p>“Great observation, Al. Did you need something?” Tobin asked, clearly annoyed. </p><p>Alex shook her head. “Well, not anymore. I’ll just let you two continue doing whatever you were doing.”</p><p>“Alex…” Tobin warned. </p><p>Christen stood. “You know what I should get going and find…someone.”</p><p>Alex glanced at Christen. “Some guy named Noah was looking for you. Asked a lot.”</p><p>Christen fought the urge to roll her eyes and settled for a smile. “Right. Well thanks Tobin, I’ll see you guys soon.”</p><p>Christen awkwardly shuffled past Alex and into the hallway. </p><p>She could clearly make out Alex saying, “What the hell was that?” before the door closed. </p><p>Christen flinched at the sound of the door closing and began walking faster. She felt like she’d been in a small bubble with Tobin and now that bubble had burst and she was back to reality. Which meant, she was backing to avoiding Noah and finding Kelley. </p><p>She couldn’t do either of those. </p><p>She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her back into a firm and unwelcome body. </p><p>“There you are Christen! I was looking for you,” Noah sang into her ear. </p><p>Christen couldn’t resist the flinch she made at his voice. </p><p>She turned around and faced him. “Hey Noah. Have you seen Kelley?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Nah I’ve spent basically the whole party looking for you. Where did you go? The last time I saw you was almost two hours ago.”</p><p>Two hours? Christen thought. It had not felt that long. </p><p>Christen realized that Noah was looking at her, expecting an answer so she said, “I was with a friend. Hey, listen tell Kelley that I’m going home, okay?”</p><p>Noah frowned. “You’re leaving? Let me walk you home.”</p><p>Christen shook her head, violently. “No I’m good. Thanks though. Just continue to have fun,” she said. </p><p>“I’m taking you home,” Noah said, ignoring Christen completely. </p><p>Christen sighed, not having the energy to argue with him at the moment. </p><p>“Fine,” Christen, unwillingly agreed. </p><p>Noah placed a hand on Christen’s back and guided her through the crowd, even though she was perfectly capable of leaving herself. </p><p>Christen sent a quick text to Kelley, telling her where she went and began walking home. </p><p>“So, Christen,” Noah began almost immediately after we began walking. “I’m thinking of taking you out on a date this Saturday.”</p><p>Christen felt panicked. “Oh no. That’s not necessary.”</p><p>“I mean we’ve known each other forever and we’ve always had this thing between us,” what thing? “And I think its now or never that we start going out. So how about the sports grill on 13th at 5?”</p><p>Christen sighed, knowing that it really was now or never. And while she had tried to be nice about this situation for a long time, it was time to put her foot down. </p><p>“Listen, Noah. You’re right we have known each other for a few years now and we’ve become friends. I hope to stay as friends. I’m sorry if I ever led you to believe I was interested otherwise but I’m not.”</p><p>“Oh,” Noah said. “Don’t you think we’d be great together though?”</p><p>Christen didn’t have the heart to tell him a flat out no so she shrugged. “I think we’re pretty good friends.”</p><p>“Christen,” Noah stopped and grabbed my arm. </p><p>He looked at me eagerly, his eyes filled with hope. </p><p>Christen thought she was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and unwelcome nervousness. But she couldn’t be sure though because Noah looked at her and said, “Just think about it, okay?”</p><p>They were standing outside of Christen’s place and she didn’t know what to do so she found herself turning to the door and saying, “I’ll see you later, Noah.”</p><p>Christen busied herself with getting ready for bed and decompressing. She’d spent a lot of time at the party so it was almost 10 p.m. now. </p><p>She was getting herself into bed when she heard her phone ring. </p><p>Tobin: hey sorry about Alex. Are you still here?</p><p>Christen instantly felt a little bummed.</p><p>Christen: No. I just got back to my place.</p><p>She considered adding a “sorry” at the end but wasn’t sure if Tobin cared that much. Besides, she didn’t want to come off clingy or annoying. </p><p>Tobin took a few minutes to respond which made Christen very anxious as she kept looking at her phone, waiting for the message to pop up. </p><p>Tobin: darn, next time I’m gonna push Alex out the door</p><p>Christen couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>Christen: Please don’t. I like Alex and I don’t need her to hate me.</p><p>Tobin: I think its physically impossible to hate you, chris</p><p>Tobin: goodnight :)</p><p>Christen went to bed with a huge smile on her face, falling asleep to the image of Tobin’s face in her mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! The next chapter should be out soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm My Own Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for a bit of a break! This semester has been insane and I've had like three exams in the past week which have killed me. This chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy it anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a week for Christen to see Tobin again. And it made her inexplicably upset. </p><p>The soccer team traveled to Alabama for a game on the following Monday and was gone until Thursday night. Which was terrible luck, considering the football team had an away game the following weekend which meant that Christen had to travel to Kentucky the morning after Tobin arrived. </p><p>Christen soon realized that Tobin wasn’t a great texter but she tried her best. Sometimes, Christen waited for an hour before receiving a respond but Tobin was always very apologetic and she easily forgave her. </p><p>As fate would have it, Christen didn’t run into Tobin by any sort of planning. Instead, she saw her for the first time halfway through her morning lecture when a body plopped themselves down in the open seat next to her. </p><p>Christen gaped at Tobin, who flashed her a brilliant smile. </p><p>Except she didn’t have time to question it further because the professor switched PowerPoint slides and Christen hurriedly went to write down notes. </p><p>However, Christen was remarkably more distracted for the rest of the lecture. Noticing every little thing Tobin did. From yawning to shifting her legs forward to slouch in her chair to running a hand through her hair before putting it in a messy half-bun. </p><p>Christen scolded herself after she’d been distracted and missed the last bullet point on the slide.</p><p>“Here,” Tobin whispered and tilted her notepad toward Christen.</p><p>Christen mumbled a “thanks” and focused again on the lecture. </p><p>When the lecture was finally over Christen turned to Tobin. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Tobin laughed. “I’m in this class,” she said as if it was obvious. </p><p>Christen frowned. “But we’ve been in class for two weeks now and I’ve never seen you.”</p><p>Tobin shrugged and glanced at the back of the large lecture hall. </p><p>“That’s because I usually get here late so I sit in the back with a few guys from the soccer team. But I saw you up here during class so I ditched them and came here instead.”</p><p>Christen was sitting two rows in out of what must be 20 rows. So, Tobin really walked all the way to the front during the middle of a lecture just to sit with her. </p><p>“And now they’re probably gonna attack me with questions so I should go deal with that,” Tobin said and Christen followed her gaze to a group of three boys in the back waiting by the door. </p><p>“Tobin, you didn’t say anything before leaving?” Christen asked, shocked. </p><p>“I didn’t have time to. Before I knew it, I was up here with you,” Tobin said as if it was no big deal. </p><p>Christen shook her head but internally she was glad for Tobin’s appearance. She missed her more than she’d like to admit. </p><p>“So, what are your plans now?” Tobin asked. </p><p>Christen thought about it. She was planning on getting lunch with Sam then going to the library for a few hours. Now though, she wanted to jump on any opportunity to hang out with Tobin. </p><p>So she said, “I’m planning on getting lunch.”</p><p>Tobin smiled. “Oh, can I join? I know this great place downtown.”</p><p>Christen hesitated and glanced at the group still waiting by the door. She found it unlikely that Tobin didn’t already have plans. </p><p>“What about them?”</p><p>Tobin looked at the soccer players and shrugged. “Its fine we get lunch together all the time. Besides, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”</p><p>Christen laughed because she felt the exact same way. </p><p>“Okay then lead the way.”</p><p>Tobin jumped up and grinned happily. </p><p>“Gladly,” she swung her backpack over her shoulder. “Follow me.”</p><p>Tobin walked confidently to the group of guys in the back. </p><p>“Hey Tobin, what the hell was that?” one of the guys said. </p><p>“Yeah dude you just up and ditched us,” another agreed. </p><p>Tobin shrugged. “I saw my friend. Christen these are the boys. Boys, Christen.”</p><p>Christen stood there a little awkwardly as the three guys took her in. </p><p>The one in the middle smiled suddenly and extended his hand. </p><p>“Levi,” he said, a little smugly. </p><p>Christen took his hand and gave a small smile. </p><p>Tobin placed a casual hand on Christen’s arm. </p><p>“Okay we’d love to stay and chat but we’ve got lunch plans.”</p><p>Christen was more than happy to leave and hang out with Tobin. Especially when Tobin’s hand was still on Christen’s arm and it was making her feel warm inside. </p><p>“Sorry about them,” Tobin said, taking her hand off Christen’s arm which made her feel disappointed. </p><p>Christen gave her a confused expression. “Why? They seemed fine.”</p><p>Tobin shrugged. “They can be a little much sometimes. They like to make a lot of jokes…you know how guys are. I tried to get us out of there before they said anything embarrassing.”</p><p>“So, they had embarrassing stories on you? I might have to go back,” Christen joked. </p><p>Tobin bumped her shoulder against Christen’s. </p><p>“Hey. Don’t tease.”</p><p>“But its so fun,” Christen pouted. </p><p>Tobin sighed. “Fine you can tease a little but only a little.”</p><p>Christen laughed. She instantly felt better whenever she was with Tobin. It was unnerving and honestly it scared the hell out of her, but she tried not to think about it too much. </p><p>“So, where are we going?” Christen asked, clearing her throat. </p><p>Tobin smirked. “It’s a secret. Come on, my car is this way.”</p><p>Tobin said it casually, but it made Christen stiffen. </p><p>“Your car?” she asked. </p><p>Tobin nodded, very casual about the whole situation. </p><p>“Yeah I mean we could walk but it’ll probably take like 30 minutes. I don’t mind driving,” Tobin said, pointing to the right so that Christen could turn. </p><p>Christen shook off the automatic anxiety that came with doing anything new and tried to enjoy herself. Which wasn’t hard because Tobin was a great conversationalist. They laughed all the way to the restaurant, sharing funny stories about their respective teammates. </p><p>“In trash cans?” Christen asked, shocked. </p><p>Tobin laughed and nodded. “Yep. They hid in trashcans and tried to scare us. But then fell out of the trashcan. It was equally sad and hilarious.”</p><p>They were sitting at an American restaurant/café. They had a large selection of various foods that tempted Christen. </p><p>Christen found herself blushing when both her and Tobin ordered coffee at 1 p.m. and Tobin turned to her and said, “I think we’re soulmates.”</p><p>Christen knew she meant it as a joke, but it still made her feel warm. </p><p>In fact, Christen was having such a good time with Tobin that when someone pulled a seat up to their table, she instantly felt annoyed. </p><p>“Tobs! What’s up?” the girl leaned over and snatched a fry from Tobin’s plate, who didn’t seem to mind the intrusion. </p><p>Tobin smiled brightly at the annoyingly pretty girl. </p><p>“Hey, Jenna. Nothing much just having lunch,” Tobin responded, scooting over to allow Jenna space at the table. </p><p>Christen gave the girl a tight smile, unsure why she was suddenly so bothered. She told herself she was annoyed Tobin invited someone without telling her. But from their interaction she had a suspicion that Tobin didn’t know she was coming but welcomed her anyway. Which made Christen feel bad so she tried to shake off her annoyance and be friendly to the new girl. </p><p>Jenna glanced curiously at Christen over a fry. “Hey, I don’t think we’ve met.”</p><p>Christen shook her head. “No. I’m Christen.”</p><p>“Jenna this is my friend Christen. Chris, this is Jenna she’s on the track team.”</p><p>Jenna nodded at Christen, not rudely just indifferent. Her eyes widened, “Oh shit. Sorry am I like interrupting a date or something?”</p><p>Christen turned beat red and panicked. </p><p>Luckily Tobin jumped in. </p><p>“Nah we just have class together before this, so we came out for lunch,” Tobin said with a small laugh. </p><p>Christen couldn’t explain the mixture of relief and disappointment that entered her. </p><p>Jenna nodded but seemed like she could care less. </p><p>“Anyway, Tobs a bunch of us are gonna go to the beach, wanna come?”</p><p>Tobin’s eyes widened with excitement. </p><p>“Hell yeah,” she stopped and glanced at Christen. “Do you wanna come, Chris?”</p><p>Christen felt odd. Its not like they were friends really. They hung out at the party but that’s it. Yet, Christen felt a sudden sense of unease thinking that Tobin really had other things to be doing and she was wasting her time with her. Besides, she felt like it was just a polite invitation but it made no sense for her to go and no one expected her to. </p><p>This realization hit her and suddenly Christen was desperate to get out of there, feeling unreasonably embarrassed.</p><p>She looked down and shook her head. </p><p>“I’m good. Actually, I should get going,” Christen said, reaching behind her chair for her bag. </p><p>Tobin stared at Christen a little startled. </p><p>“Oh. Okay,” Tobin said, sounding confused. “I’ll drive you back.”</p><p>Christen shook her head as Tobin began to gather her things. </p><p>“Its fine really. I’ll just grab the bus,” Christen said already standing. </p><p>Tobin looked at Christen hesitantly. </p><p>“Seriously, I can just drive you Chris I don’t mind,” Tobin said uncertainly. </p><p>Christen looked at Tobin, feeling herself giving in. It really seemed like Tobin didn’t mind taking her. And it would be easier for her.</p><p>Jenna who had been typing on her phone, looked up completely oblivious to the situation. </p><p>“So I told some people you’re in and they’re gonna come here and then we’ll hit the beach,” Jenna explained absentmindedly as she typed on her phone. </p><p>Tobin glanced at Jenna while grabbing her phone.</p><p>“Sure, Jenna. I just need to take Chris-“</p><p>“It’s fine really. I’ll see you around,” Christen said quickly, not wanting to be a bother. </p><p>She left before Tobin could say anything else. </p><p>Christen gripped the straps of her backpack and closed her eyes, trying to suppress a groan. </p><p>She felt embarrassed for some reason. What was she doing there anyway? Her and Tobin weren’t even friends really. If anything, that interaction just showed how Tobin had many friends and how weird it was for her to be hanging out with Christen. </p><p>Christen was trying not to be weird around Tobin but it wasn’t her fault she was harboring a growing crush for the girl. </p><p>Christen leaned her neck back and took a deep breath. </p><p>She let go of all her unwelcome emotions and shook her head. </p><p>Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she pulled out her phone and walked to the bus stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! Life is crazy so not sure when I'm gonna get the next chapter up but it's already written so I just have to edit it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. If I Lay Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry for the wait but I'm sure you know how crazy life has been lately. How's quarantine going for everyone? I just got home a few days ago and I'm already losing my mind so that's how I'm doing! </p><p>Anyway, enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christen was sweaty, tired, and cranky. </p><p>She’d stayed three hours after practice to train with her personal coach. She was having trouble landing one of her summersaults after a cartwheel. It frustrated her to no end, so she’d been on overdrive the past week trying to get her form in shape. </p><p>So, she was beyond exhausted and thinking about the fact she still had three assignments to do before bed when she noticed a familiar figure leaning against the wall outside of the locker room. </p><p>“Hey,” Christen stopped, feeling the familiar mixture of unease and happiness when she saw Tobin Heath. </p><p>Tobin pushed off the wall and gave Christen a blinding smile. </p><p>“Hey,” Tobin said, her eyes sparkling. “Sorry to show up like this but you weren’t responding to me, so I had no choice.”</p><p>She said it with a huge smile on her face, so Christen knew she wasn’t upset. </p><p>But Christen was confused because as far as she was concerned, her and Tobin hadn’t talked since Monday and it was now Thursday.</p><p>And Christen was hyperaware of this since she had stared at her and Tobin’s conversation for days, trying to form words to say. </p><p>For some reason it seemed hard for her to reach out to Tobin. Usually Tobin always initiated the conversation, but she hadn’t and after a few days Christen was discouraged enough not to say anything. </p><p>Christen’s eyebrows furrowed and she reached back into her bag and pulled out her untouched phone. </p><p>She instantly saw two unread texts.</p><p>Tobin: hey are you busy right now?</p><p>Tobin: I miss you, we should hang out</p><p>Christen smiled and looked up, her shoulders softening. </p><p>“I missed you too,” Christen said, smiling. </p><p>Tobin pushed off the wall and walked toward Christen, her smile completely captivating.</p><p>Before Christen could say anything Tobin wrapped her in an all-consuming hug. Christen sighed, knowing Tobin didn’t realize just how much she needed that. </p><p>Tobin pulled away too soon and grabbed Christen’s bag from her hands. </p><p>“So, how did you know I was here?” Christen asked. “Should I be concerned?”</p><p>Tobin laughed. “Maybe. But nah I asked Kelley and she said you were still practicing so I came here. A five-hour practice, Chris? Geez.”</p><p>Christen shrugged. “I need the practice.”</p><p>“Why do I doubt that? But anyway, what are you up to now? I’m praying you don’t have any plans or else this is gonna be pretty embarrassing.”</p><p>“Well actually,” Christen began then laughed upon seeing Tobin’s expression. “I’m just kidding. Although I do have tons of homework to do.”</p><p>“Great so food then studying? We can study at my place it’s pretty close by and I can give you free food.”</p><p>Christen stilled. Going to Tobin’s house seemed weird when it wasn’t a party. And more intimate because they didn’t have the buffer of strangers in a library. </p><p>But she knew she was being slightly ridiculous because she hung out at her friend’s places all the time. This shouldn’t be any different. </p><p>Even though she did have a very tiny, very obvious, crush on Tobin. </p><p>“Or the library is cool. Whatever you want,” Tobin said noticing Christen’s hesitation.</p><p>Christen instantly felt ridiculous for her overthinking. </p><p>“No, its fine. Your place is fine,” Christen said quickly. </p><p>Tobin smiled. “Great. I’m glad we’re doing this. I honestly thought you might be like mad at me or something.”</p><p>Christen’s head snapped to Tobin. </p><p>“What? Why on earth would you think that?”</p><p>Tobin laughed and scratched her neck. </p><p>“Nothing it was stupid really. My car is this way,” Tobin said, pointing to the left. </p><p>Christen frowned. “No, I want to know. Why did you think that?”</p><p>Tobin shrugged. “It doesn’t matter honestly. I just thought you were pissed because of lunch the other day. You left so quickly, and I don’t know. I feel bad, I should’ve taken you home.”</p><p>“Oh,” Christen said, not thinking that was it at all. “I wasn’t mad, I promise. I just didn’t want to be an intruder or anything.”</p><p>Tobin’s frowned. “An intruder? What are you talking about?”</p><p>Christen and Tobin separated to get on opposite sides of the car. </p><p>“When your friend invited you to the beach. I didn’t want to be a bother or anything,” Christen admitted. </p><p>“Christen,” Tobin said, looking at her from the driver’s seat. Christen struggled to maintain eye contact. “You could never be a bother.”</p><p>Christen blushed and looked away out the window. </p><p>She tapped her finger on the coin holder and tried to stop her over-thinking tendencies. </p><p>The tone felt like it changed and Christen wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. </p><p>Kelley: CHRISTEN! Are you done with practice yet? I need to go grocery shopping.</p><p>Christen sighed. Kelley had this thing where she refused to go grocery shopping alone because it was boring, and she hated dragging the cart around. Her words. </p><p>Tobin glanced at Christen. </p><p>“Who’s that?” she asked curiously. </p><p>Christen dropped her phone in her lap. “Just Kelley being…Kelley I guess.”</p><p>Tobin laughed. “No further explanation needed. You and Kelley are close, huh?”</p><p>Christen nodded. “Yeah. She can be a handful sometimes, but I love her. We’ve been friends ever since we were roomed together our freshman year.”</p><p>“I’m kinda the same. Well with me and Alex that is. We dormed together our freshman year then never stopped living together. Though I can say this is definitely an improvement to a dorm,” Tobin said pulling into their familiar place. </p><p>Christen had only been there once before for the party but it looked different without so many people crowding around. In fact, it looked bigger and perhaps lonelier if that were possible for a building.</p><p>“Is anyone home?” Christen asked, stepping out of the car. </p><p>Tobin shrugged. “Not sure. Guess we’re about to find out.”</p><p>Tobin grabbed her backpack out of the backseat and led Christen to the door. </p><p>She opened it and surprised Christen by calling out a loud, “Yo!”</p><p>Tobin turned to Christen. “You can leave your shoes here if you want.”</p><p>She took off her own sneakers and kicked them to the side. Christen carefully slipped hers off and placed them neatly next to Tobin’s flopped ones. </p><p>“TOBIN! Get over here you’re missing the game!” someone called from further into the house. </p><p>Tobin raised an eyebrow and looked at Christen. “Well that answers our question.”</p><p>Christen laughed and tried to ignore her anxiousness. </p><p>“So, the game is tied and Chelsea’s playing like shit but - oh Christen I didn’t know you were here,” Alex stopped mid-sentence and stared wide-eyed at Christen. </p><p>Alex turned to Tobin and gave her a slightly smug expression. </p><p>Tobin glanced at the TV before looking away and slinging her backpack onto a chair. </p><p>Christen gave a small wave. “Hey, Alex.”</p><p>Alex glanced at Christen and gave her a once over before looking back at Tobin.</p><p>Tobin didn’t notice or was ignoring her stare though because she just turned to Christen with a sweet smile. </p><p>“So, I can’t claim to be a chef, but I dabble. I can make a killer spaghetti if you’re down with that.”</p><p>Christen nodded. “That sounds great.”</p><p>“Oh, Tobs you’re making dinner? Great, I’ll take mine with chicken,” Alex called from the couch.</p><p>Tobin rolled her eyes. “I’m not making any for you, lazy ass.”</p><p>Alex pouted. “Oh, come on. Please, Tobs.”</p><p>Tobin sighed and glanced at Christen with an expression as if to say: “this happens all the time.”</p><p>“Fine,” Tobin gave in, pulling out a pot. “But don’t get used to it.”</p><p>Christen sat down on a high-chair and leaned on her elbows. </p><p>“So…this is a one-time thing?” Christen asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Tobin glanced at her and smirked. “No, you can get used to it. But don’t tell Alex I said that.”</p><p>Christen tried to suppress her laugh but failed. </p><p>“What are you two laughing about?” Alex called over the sound of the game. </p><p>Tobin smirked and held eye contact with Christen. </p><p>“Nothing,” Tobin called out quickly. </p><p>Christen giggled and Tobin’s smile grew wider. </p><p>“Okay. Two spaghettis coming right up,” Tobin said, tapping a box of pasta. </p><p>“Three!” </p><p>“Alex, please, I’m trying to cook over here.”</p><p>*</p><p>There were three spaghettis. </p><p>Which Christen was somewhat upset about because it turns out Tobin was a really good pasta maker. </p><p>But when Tobin nudged Christen and wiggled her eyebrows asking, “So, what do you think?” Christen struggled to pretend it was okay. </p><p>Christen shrugged. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“Shut up, I can see your face and you love it,” Tobin said bumping her shoulder against hers. </p><p>Christen laughed. “Okay it’s great. But be careful because now that I know your secret talent, you’re gonna have to make this again.”</p><p>“It’s the price I pay to be this talented,” Tobin said, placing a hand over her heart. </p><p>They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the food. Christen hadn’t realized how hungry she was. </p><p>When they finished, Tobin plopped the plates into the sink and wiped her hands with a dish towel. </p><p>“Do you want me to help clean?” Christen asked, looking at the pile of dirty dishes. </p><p>Tobin shook her head. “No, its fine. I’ll clean it later.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I feel bad I really don’t mind helping. I mean you made all this food it’s the least I can do.”</p><p>Tobin smiled. “Christen, seriously its fine. I wanted to make it for you. No strings attached.”</p><p>Tobin grabbed her backpack. “Come on, we can go do homework in my room.”</p><p>Christen paused before grabbing her backpack and following Tobin up the stairs. </p><p>“I hope this is okay,” Tobin said, opening the door to her room. “I know that some other girls are gonna come over later so I thought this would be quieter. I cleaned the desk, so go ahead and use it.”</p><p>Christen placed her bag down on the organized desk. </p><p>“Thanks. This is perfect, Tobs,” Christen said.</p><p>Tobin paused and gave Christen a curious look. </p><p>Christen looked at her confused and hesitantly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. </p><p>“What?” Christen asked. </p><p>Tobin shook her head. “Nothing. I just never heard you call me that before.”</p><p>Christen turned red, feeling embarrassed. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to, I think it kinda just slipped out and-“</p><p>“Christen,” Tobin cut her off gently. “I like it.”</p><p>Christen turned even redder and avoided Tobin’s gaze by sitting down and pulling her notebook out of her backpack. </p><p>Tobin sighed and grabbed her laptop, plopping down onto the bed. </p><p>“Are you doing work?” Christen asked, uncertainly, as Tobin made herself comfortable on the bed. </p><p>Tobin nodded. “Yeah, why?”</p><p>Christen shrugged. “You just look too comfy to be doing work.”</p><p>Tobin laughed. “I’m most productive when I’m comfy. Do your work, Chris.”</p><p>Christen turned away and raised her eyebrows. “Fine but I swear if you fall asleep on me-“</p><p>“I’m not gonna fall asleep!”</p><p>Christen smiled to herself, finding a pure happiness in her interactions with Tobin. </p><p>*</p><p>Christen got absorbed in her work. </p><p>In fact, she had just finished going through a stack of 100 notecards when she realized it was alarmingly silent in the room.</p><p>Christen snapped her head back and saw Tobin laying in bed with her eyes closed and her laptop laying crocked on her stomach. </p><p>Christen softened and a small smile filled her face. She almost didn’t want to wake her up, not even sure how long she’d been sleeping. </p><p>She grabbed her phone and checked the time seeing that it was a little past 8 p.m. so she’d been working for about two hours. </p><p>“Tobin!” Christen said. </p><p>Tobin’s eyes snapped open and she gave a guilty look to Christen. </p><p>“What? I’m awake I’m just resting my eyes for a few minutes,” Tobin said unconvincingly. </p><p>She stretched and yawned. </p><p>Which automatically made Christen yawn in response. </p><p>Tobin pointed a finger at her and smirked. </p><p>“You’re tired too!” Tobin exclaimed. </p><p>Christen smiled and tried to deny it. </p><p>“I’m not! You just yawned so my body reacted,” Christen said, yawning again. </p><p>Tobin cocked her head. “Admit it, Chris, you’re tired.”</p><p>Christen sighed. “I can’t be tired. I still have to go through my notecards and then outline an essay.”</p><p>Tobin leaned up slightly from the bed. “How about this, we both take a quick 30 minute power nap and then get back to work?”</p><p>Christen hesitated. “I don’t know…I really should just finish my work now.”</p><p>“You can’t when you’re tired,” Tobin said. “Trust me, you’ll feel a lot better after a power nap. Then we can work all night.”</p><p>“Okay fine,” Christen sighed, knowing she couldn’t put up a good argument. “Do you think Alex would mind if I crashed on the couch for a bit?”</p><p>Tobin laughed. </p><p>“What?” Christen said, smiling in spite of herself. </p><p>“Chris why would you crash on the couch when I have plenty of space on my bed. Don’t worry we won’t be asleep long,” Tobin said, scooting over so that she was on the far left of the bed. </p><p>Christen felt tension wash over her body. But not wanting to come off uptight or like it was a big deal she busied herself with setting an alarm on her phone before approaching the bed. </p><p>Tobin was already laying on her side so Christen was facing her back. </p><p>Christen laid down, stiffly on the other side of the bed, placing her hands on her stomach. </p><p>Tobin rolled over so that she was facing Christen. </p><p>“Are you comfortable?” she asked. </p><p>Christen nodded. “Yep.”</p><p>Tobin eyed her skeptically. “You don’t look comfortable. Here get under the covers,” Tobin said, pushing the blankets down. </p><p>Christen scrunched her legs up so that she could place them under the covers. Tobin lifted the blanket and settled it snuggly on top of Christens body which was already on fire. </p><p>“Did you set an alarm?” Tobin asked, placing both hands under her head. </p><p>Christen tried not to stare too much but she looked adorable and it was becoming hard. </p><p>Christen nodded, not trusting herself to speak. </p><p>Tobin grinned and closed her eyes. “Awesome.”</p><p>Christen didn’t answer but stared at the ceiling. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be sleeping at all with the way her body seemed to be electrified. </p><p>Tobin’s breathing calmed beside her and Christen could see that she was already asleep. </p><p>Feeling slightly more comfortable she turned on her side and observed Tobin’s easy breathing pattern. </p><p>She looked even more beautiful than ever when she was sleeping. It was as if she went from being a playful lion to a sleeping cub that Christen just wanted to snuggle against. Christen couldn’t ignore the way her entire body just wanted to press against Tobin’s and soak up her warmth. She wanted to have Tobin’ arm around her, holding her close so that’s she could hear her heartbeat as she fell asleep.<br/>
But she knew she couldn’t do that. She also knew that there was no mistaking it, Christen liked Tobin. It was more than a crush at this point. She wanted to date her and be around her all the time.<br/>
It excited her yet made her nervous because Tobin hadn’t given any obvious indication that she was into Christen. To be fair, maybe Christen was giving off mixed signals as she tried to figure things out herself. </p><p>Christen decided at that moment that she was gonna do something to win Tobin over. If anything, at least she can say she tried and then if Tobin wasn’t interested she could move on. </p><p>Because at this point, she was so overwhelmingly infatuated with Tobin that she couldn’t see herself moving on unless she got a blatant rejection. </p><p>Lost in her thoughts, before Christen could even register what she was doing, her hand was on Tobin’s face, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. </p><p>Christen stilled, feeling as if she was waking up from a trance but she didn’t move her hand. </p><p>Her fingers felt along Tobin’s cheekbone, feeling the sharpness under her touch. She rubbed her thumb against the bone, feeling Tobin’s smooth skin. </p><p>Christen sighed and softened her touch, about the pull back her hand, before something gripped onto it. </p><p>Christen panicked as she saw Tobin’s hand reach up and grab Christen’s hand on her face. </p><p>Tobin’s eyes were still shut, and she was breathing deeply so Christen didn’t move in fear that she might wake her. And how mortifying would it be for Tobin to wake up to Christen touching her face. </p><p>Slowly, Christen pulled her hand pack, taking Tobin’s hand with her. </p><p>Tobin’s grip was surprisingly strong against Christen’s. </p><p>Christen dropped their hands on the bed in the space between them, Tobin’s hand staying firmly on top of hers. </p><p>Tobin snuggled further into the bed and tightened her grip on Christen’s hand. </p><p>“Stay,” Tobin whispered, her eyes staying closed. </p><p>Christen wasn’t sure if she was sleeping or not but her eyes were closed and she was giving no indication of being awake. </p><p>With Tobin’s strong hand on top of hers Christen thought she’d never be able to fall asleep now. </p><p>But sure enough, feeling the warmth from Tobin radiate toward her through their connected hands, Christen quickly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm hoping to have another chapter up soonish especially because we're all bored and can probably use some entertainment! </p><p>Let me know what you think of the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's Ladies Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is staying safe and staying inside! Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christen knew something was wrong the minute she woke up to a shining light out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Then she felt a warm body next to her and the uncomfortableness of her jeans on her legs. Her eyelids felt heavy as she peered through them.</p><p> </p><p>Christen felt like she’d had one of the best nights of sleep in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over and saw a body sprawled out next to her. They were laying on their back, their brown hair covering the whole pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Christen’s eyes snapped open.</p><p> </p><p>She shot up in the bed, the covers flying to her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobin!” Christen began shaking Tobin aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Christen said, picking up her phone and checking the time. It was 7 a.m.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobin!” Christen said, more urgently pushing her body. “Oh my god, Tobin wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin stirred and her eyes began opening slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-what? Christen?” Tobin asked in a half-asleep voice.</p><p> </p><p>Christen flung herself out of bed and began gathering her things.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I let this happen,” Christen mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened?” Tobin asked.</p><p> </p><p>Christen turned and glanced at Tobin who was scratching her head in bed, looking very confused.</p><p> </p><p>“We slept through my alarm…11 hours ago,” Christen said, exasperated. “I cannot believe this just happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin shook her head. “First of all…holy shit I can’t believe we slept 11 hours. Second of all., Christen relax, it’s okay let me drive you back to your place.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen shoved her notebook into her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I have practice in half an hour so I have to go there and then maybe someone has extra workout clothes so I could just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Chris, it’s fine just borrow some of my clothes and then I’ll take you to practice. It’s fine,” Tobin repeated, getting out of bed and going to her dresser.</p><p> </p><p>Christen stood, stunned, thinking the solution couldn’t possibly be that simple.</p><p> </p><p>But Tobin was already pulling out some clothes and handing them to Christen.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tobin asked, as she gave Christen the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Christen glanced down at them and then looked back at Tobin.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just…thank you I guess,” Christen said, clutching the clothes. “Is the bathroom over there?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin nodded and Christen made for the bathroom, trying to hurry so that she wasn’t later than she already was.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin was ready once Christen finished and they grabbed their stuff before heading out.</p><p> </p><p>Christen was anxious the whole ride over, knowing she’d barely make it to practice on time.</p><p> </p><p>But something else was also bothering her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I fell asleep there last night,” Christen said, quietly. “I’ve never slept through an alarm before.”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin shrugged. “It’s fine. I slept through it too and besides, I think we were both just really tired. I honestly don’t think I’ve slept so well in a really long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen looked down at her lap and fiddled her thumbs absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin reached over and grabbed Christen’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Chris, it’s fine. At least now we know we sleep too well together,” Tobin tried to joke.</p><p> </p><p>Christen laughed. “Yeah. I told you your mattress is nice. Maybe you should sleep there more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe but I’m more inclined to think it was you, Chris,” Tobin said.</p><p> </p><p>Christen blushed and looked out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin pulled into the parking lot one minute before practice began.</p><p> </p><p>Christen practically jumped out of the car, hating to be late.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Tobin,” Christen said, grabbing her bag and running toward the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“See ya later, Chris!” Tobin called after her.</p><p> </p><p>Christen waved as she ran, feeling happier than she’d been in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you missy?” was the first thing Kelley said to Christen when she got in the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>Christen shook her head. “I’ll tell you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelley raised her eyebrows. “I’m intrigued, tell me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen finished tying her sneakers and shoved her bag into a locker.</p><p> </p><p>“Later, Kells,” Christen said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Kelley smiled, wickedly. “Come on, Christen. Who was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Christen rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was it that you were with all night and made you late this morning?” Kelley pressed, leaning in front of Christen so she couldn’t leave.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like that, Kelley. Now let’s go before we’re late,” Christen said pushing Kelley lightly to get her moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine,” Kelley said. “But you’re spilling everything later!”</p><p> </p><p>Christen rolled her eyes and nudged Kelley forward a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Practice went well and Christen found that she had a lot of energy. It probably had something to do with her sleeping 11 hours the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin sent Christen a text while she was at practice which made her smile as she was changing out of her workout clothes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tobin: I knew making alex spaghetti would be a bad idea. She went to the grocery store today and bought 3 boxes of pasta ….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What are you smiling at?” Kelley asked, nudging Christen.</p><p> </p><p>Christen locked her phone and grabbed her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Christen said shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>Kelley wiggled her eyebrows. “Does it have anything to do with the person you were with last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Christen unwillingly blushed and Kelley pushed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Christen!” Kelley exclaimed. “How dare you not tell me you’re seeing someone!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not seeing anyone,” Christen said quickly. “And I was with Tobin last night and we accidentally passed out while studying. It’s no big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were with Tobin freaking Heath and you didn’t immediately tell me?” Kelley said, insulted. “I thought we were friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen laughed. “We are Kelley. We were just studying, it wasn’t a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen grabbed her bag and they began walking to the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>Kelley stopped suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why didn’t I know you and Tobin were friends?” Kelley asked.</p><p> </p><p>Christen shrugged. “I mean, we’re all friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but like you went to her house and study together. I didn’t realize you were such good friends I guess,” Kelley said, as they made their way to her car.</p><p> </p><p>Christen hadn’t realized it either. She thought she and Tobin were becoming friends but they weren’t that close. Or at least, she wasn’t sure if Tobin thought they were close. They’d only been friends for a few weeks anyway but Christen felt an undeniable pull towards her and thought they were getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“We hang out sometimes,” Christen said, unsure what to say. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit out loud just how much she liked Tobin.</p><p> </p><p>Kelley hopped into the car and turned on the engine.</p><p> </p><p>“And here I was thinking Tobin freaking Heath would be my best friend first,” Kelley joked.</p><p> </p><p>Christen laughed. “She can still be your best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen looked down as her phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tobin: alex and I are having a watch party for the bachelor tonight (not my choice) you wanna come?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tobin: it’ll make it more bearable if you’re here</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Christen laughed and typed:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Christen: Will snacks be supplied?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tobin: of course I’ll pay you in all my snacks</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Christen: Sold. I’ll be there.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kelley leaned over from the drivers seat and glanced at Christen’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Not close, huh? You seem to text her a lot,” Kelley teased, poking Christen’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just about a bachelor watch party tonight. You wanna come?”</p><p> </p><p>Kelley nodded enthusiastically. “Uh duh! I need to step up my game if I wanna be best friends with Tobin freaking Heath first.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a competition,” Christen said, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the one who’s winning.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kelley invited Sonnett who she claimed was dying of boredom and we would be selfish not to save her.</p><p> </p><p>So, Christen found herself in the middle of a heated conversation about how real reality TV actually was as they made their way to Tobin’s place.</p><p> </p><p>Christen walked ahead of the two of them so that she was the first one to knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sonnett and Kelley caught up to her just as Allie swung the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Allie didn’t have time to even greet them before Kelley pushed inside followed by Sonnett saying: “Allie please tell <em>Emily</em> that Married at First sight isn’t a real show.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could they not actually get married? It’s in the title,” Sonnett called to her, bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Allie turned and raised an eyebrow at Christen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that. I wish I could explain their behavior but they’re always like this,” Christen said, sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Allie shook her head. “Come in. I better go warn Alex that Kelley is here and to keep an eye on her.”</p><p> </p><p>Allie left the door open and walked away, leaving Christen to softly shut it behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Christen followed in the direction that Allie went, briefing remembering the layout of the house after being there the day before.</p><p> </p><p>There were quite a few people there, mostly girls, some of who Christen recognized from the soccer team and some other girls who she couldn’t place.</p><p> </p><p>A few girls were already lounging on the couch, while the vast majority were crowded around the kitchen aisle, stocking up on snacks.</p><p> </p><p>Christen scanned the crowd until her eyes met a growingly familiar pair.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin’s smile widened as she separated herself from the group and gave Christen a brief hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chris,” Tobin said, giving her a squeeze before leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>Christen smiled. “Hey, Tobs. Thanks for the invite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming. Honestly, its parties like this that make me ashamed to know more about the bachelor than I should.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen leaned forward. “Is it bad that I don’t know anything about the bachelor?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin’s eyes seemed to twinkle.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d be the perfect person to invite.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen felt silly for blushing but Tobin could say anything and it would make her react that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it’s starting!” Alex called from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin sighed and raised an eyebrow. “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Christen shrugged. “It appears we have no choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen and Tobin ended up sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no way,” Kelley said plopping down on the other side of Tobin. She wrapped her in a one-armed hug. “Beat it Christen, Tobin’s gonna be my best friend first.”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin laughed and Christen rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are betting on who’s gonna be my best friend first?” Tobin said, amusement sparkling in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Christen gave another dramatic eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>“Kelley seems to be. But there’s no competition,” Christen explained, sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Kelley was still leaning on Tobin but she didn’t respond, too consumed with the start of the show.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes into the show, when Christen had basically forgotten the interaction, Tobin leaned close to her and whispered, “My bet is on you winning.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen smiled then whispered back: “That’s why I said there was no competition,” she winked, and Tobin turned away grinning wildly.</p><p> </p><p>It’s safe to say Christen didn’t remember a single thing from the actual episode they watched.</p><p> </p><p>But she did remember the way Tobin’s body seemed to progressively get closer to her as they watched, leaning in to whisper comments that made her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through, on a commercial break, Tobin stood and Christen felt herself get disappointed before she returned seconds later with a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin plopped back down and held the blanket out, “Wanna share?”</p><p> </p><p>Christen nodded and Tobin scooted closer to her so that their sides were practically touching.</p><p> </p><p>Christen felt herself get warm and knew she wouldn’t be paying attention to anything but the way Tobin felt beside her for the next hour.</p><p> </p><p>The show ended more quickly than Christen would’ve liked.</p><p> </p><p>“That was awful,” Tobin said turning to Christen. “That one part with the champagne literally almost made me gag.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen nodded, honestly not aware of what part that was and not wanting to admit her mind was far away for the entire two hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Just warning you, I might be sick next week,” Christen said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin glanced at her, amused. “Good plan,” she coughed. “I’m already feeling it.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen laughed and shoved her arm playfully.</p><p> </p><p>A shadow loomed over them and Christen glanced up to see Kelley.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobin, stop trying to steal my best friend,” Kelley joked.</p><p> </p><p>Christen rolled her eyes and Tobin scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted to be my best friend,” Tobin said, offended.</p><p> </p><p>Kelley sighed. “Well obviously but I can’t have my best friend be best friends with my best friend. Get it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin shook her head. “Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelley pointed at her. “Be careful, Heath. You’re not making a great case to be my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I’m really confused,” Tobin said glancing at Christen for help but she just shrugged. She barely understood Kelley herself.</p><p> </p><p>Sonnett called Kelley over to the kitchen so she walked away quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably go soon,” Christen said, glancing at Tobin.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin pouted. “I’m gonna miss my in-person Nyquill.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen laughed. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear you have Nyquill abilities or something because I’ve never slept that long in my life. Heck, I’ve never passed out at 8 p.m. before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I could say that same thing about you,” Christen argued. “I’ve never in my life slept through an alarm.”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin looked away, thoughtful. “Weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Christen said. “Weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen shook her head and stood. “Well, I really should get going.”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin stood too, leaving the blanket in a mess underneath her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Tobin closed the space and wrapped Christen in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming. I’m gonna miss you Christen,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Christen gave a small laugh and said, “I’m only going like 20 minutes away. Can you really not sleep without me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin pulled back and gave Christen a curious glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, didn’t I tell you?” Tobin asked. “We’re leaving for a few weeks for the victory tour.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen could feel her expression drop.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she shook her head, not sure why the news affected her so much.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t know,” Christen said.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin’s expression dropped. “Oh. Sorry I could’ve swore I mentioned it. We’re leaving tomorrow and come back in a few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen played with a discarded thread on her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool, so when will you be back?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin shrugged, her eyes scanning Christen’s expression curiously. “I don’t know the exact date. I’m sure Alex knows them though. I can go ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen quickly shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” she looked up and gave Tobin the best smile she could muster. “Well, have fun! I’ll see you…in a few weeks then?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin nodded, giving Christen a thoughtful expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks. We’ll be back soon, I’m sure you won’t even realize we’re gone,” Tobin said, laughing.</p><p> </p><p><em>I doubt that</em>, Christen thought.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “Right. I should be going but good luck on the tour!”</p><p> </p><p>Tobin grinned. “Thanks, Chris.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen went to the kitchen and grabbed Kelley and Sonnett.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on let’s go,” Christen said hurriedly not waiting for their response before she left.</p><p> </p><p>They followed her hesitantly, giving goodbyes to all the girls who they were seemingly already friends with. Christen didn’t even notice they’d been hanging out with the other girls. Probably because her sole attention was on Tobin.</p><p> </p><p>Christen felt weirdly confused, sad because Tobin was leaving for a few weeks and unsure of where this would put them. Not like there was any them anyway.</p><p> </p><p>For once, she couldn’t understand the conflicting thoughts and emotions that were swirling inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Kelley and Sonnett were talking about something but Christen wasn’t paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost as if her mind shut off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll meet you guys in the car,” Christen said, turning before she even realized what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Christen walked back to the house, going inside, her mind completely shut off and her body just reacting at that point.</p><p> </p><p>Christen pulled the unlocked door open and found herself walking back to the kitchen were some girls still were.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chris,” Allie said upon seeing her. “Did you forget something?”</p><p> </p><p>Christen could barely register nodding before turning and running up the steps toward the second floor.</p><p> </p><p>Her body carried her in a sort of frenzy to a vaguely familiar room.</p><p> </p><p>The door was partially open, so she opened it slightly and knocked.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin, who was leaning down to get something off the floor, looked up startled.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, all of Christen’s resolve faded. What was she even planning on doing?</p><p> </p><p>“Chris? Did you leave something?” Tobin asked, looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Christen shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No I just-“ she paused and glanced up at Tobin’s open expression.</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, she rushed forward and gripped Tobin into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>If Tobin was surprised, she didn’t show it, her arms snaked around Christen’s back and pressed her firmly against her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you,” Christen breathed, feeling as if it was a confession.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to tell Tobin everything she was feeling through the hug. Somehow show her that she was beginning to have more than friendly feelings for her. In fact, saying she had a crush almost felt wrong, she felt an instant pull to Tobin unlike anything she’s felt before.</p><p> </p><p>Christen felt Tobin’s body tremble with laughter. “Me too. We’ll talk though.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she felt Tobin release her grip, causing Christen to lean back slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Christen felt like she was in a trance, paused a few inches away from Tobin’s face. The room was dark enough so that Christen could barely make out Tobin’s features through the shadow.</p><p> </p><p>She could barely make out Tobin’s eyebrows furrow.  </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Christen seemed to snap out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” she said quickly, embarrassment flowing over her. “Nothing. I need to go, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She detached herself from Tobin and began walking out the door, but Tobin grabbed her wrist and held her in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. What’s going on, Chris?” Tobin asked. “You can tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen hesitantly looked back and her eyes met Tobin’s beautiful brown ones. They were standing inches apart, Tobin’s brown eyes staring into hers invitingly. Christen felt rooted into place as if the world was stopping around her.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew what she was doing her head leaned forward and pressed her lips against Tobin’s.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin didn’t kiss her back.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Christen realized what she had just done the second her lips connected onto Tobin’s and she jerked back, falling out of Tobin’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Christen muttered. “I’m so sorry. I’m gonna go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Chris you don’t have to go-”</p><p> </p><p>But Christen was already running down the steps out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>She flew out of the house and threw open the door of the car, hurtling herself inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey what happened? You look flushed,” Kelley said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Christen said distractedly. “Oh, nothing let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Christen closed her eyes and leaned against the window.</p><p> </p><p>She had a feeling she was never going to get over the mortification.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure when I'll post again but maybe soon? We'll see how everything goes! But for now, let me know what you guys thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Can We Just Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter but wanted to put it out there anyway. I hope you enjoy! </p><p>P.s. I promise chapters will be longer from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Christen! It’s starting!”</p><p>Christen tried not to cringe. She knew exactly what was starting and she was trying to avoid it at all costs.</p><p>“I’m studying, Kell!” Christen screamed back.</p><p>And it was true, she was studying. Which conveniently meant she was also avoiding seeing Tobin play for the national team during the final game of the victory tour.</p><p>Kelley was quiet so Christen softened and looked back at her notes.</p><p>Then she heard a loud knock on her door.</p><p>“I’m coming in so put your pants on,” Kelley said while she threw the door open.</p><p>Luckily, Christen had her pants on as Kelley didn’t wait before throwing the door open dramatically.</p><p>“What’s up Kells?” Christen asked, honestly confused by her intrusion.</p><p>Kelley stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“I don’t know, Christen. How about you tell me what’s up?”</p><p>Christen felt herself turn a little red. She had no idea what Kelley was talking about.</p><p>“What do you mean? I’m studying,” Christen defended.</p><p>Kelley cocked her head and raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“I mean, what’s up with you lately? You’ve been holed up in your room or at the library and every time we talk it seems like your mind is elsewhere. Not to mention I’ve been trying to get you to watch a victory tour game with me for the past two weeks and you’ve been making these lame excuses every time,” Kelley said.</p><p>Christen scoffed. “I haven’t had any lame excuses.”</p><p>“Really?” Kelley asked, raising an eyebrow. “I have to watch last year’s cheer competition? I’m watching Sam’s snake? I’ve gotta go on a walk? Studying has seemed like the most legitimate excuse.”</p><p>Christen looked down at her notes. “I did have to do all that stuff.”</p><p>“Christen, come on. I thought you’d want to watch, considering you’re friends with some of the national team players and everything,” Kelley said.</p><p>Christen shrugged. “You know soccer’s not really my thing.”</p><p>Kelley squinted at her suspiciously. “Then why did you want to go to the games this semester?”</p><p>“To watch my friends,” Christen said, not finding a better reason.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if that was a lie, though. She went to see Tobin. But were her and Tobin even friends anymore?</p><p>Christen had been avoiding Tobin since she’d embarrassed herself by kissing her. It was harder than she thought, considering Tobin’s messages remained unopened on her phone just tempting her to respond.</p><p>“Okay well great they’re on the TV right now, let's go watch them,” Kelley said, pointing to the living room. “I’ll even let you bring your homework.”</p><p>Christen shook her head, maybe too quickly.</p><p>She didn’t trust herself to watch Tobin play. It seemed to do things to her she couldn’t explain.</p><p>Kelley sat down on Christen’s bed.</p><p>“Does this have something to do with Tobin?” Kelley asked, which caught Christen completely off guard.</p><p>“What? Why would you think that?” Christen asked.</p><p>Had Tobin told Kelley that she’d kissed her?</p><p>Kelley shrugged, studying Christen’s panicked response.</p><p>“Nothing it’s just I thought you guys were close and then I was talking to her and she said you guys hadn’t spoken since before they left,” Kelley said. “It just seemed weird. Did you guys fight or something?”</p><p>Christen sighed, feeling her shoulders drop as if she was giving up her internal battle.</p><p>Would it make her feel better to tell Kelley that she likes Tobin? If she couldn’t tell Kelley, who could she tell?</p><p>“Not exactly,” Christen said, staring at a square on the floor.</p><p>Christen paused trying to bring herself to get the words out.</p><p>Kelley, impatient as always, egged her on.</p><p>“What happened then?”</p><p>Painfully, Christen lifted her eyes to meet Kelley’s.</p><p>“I kissed her,” Christen said, honestly already feeling better once she said it.</p><p>Kelley’s eyes widened but her face remained the same as if she was controlling her reaction.</p><p>“On the cheek?” Kelley asked, testing the waters.</p><p>Christen blushed and looked away.</p><p>“No,” she admitted.</p><p>“Oh my god! Christen,” Kelley exclaimed jumping on her and shaking her arms. “This is huge! How come you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“Because Kelley,” Christen said, mortification consuming her. “It was horrible! I basically threw myself at her, not even knowing how she felt. It’s so embarrassing.”</p><p>“Wait,” Kelley paused and raised her hand. “Did she kiss you back?”</p><p>“No. I mean, I don’t know. I think she was shocked. The second I realized what I’d done I bolted out of there,” Christen said, closing her eyes as if to squeeze the memory out of her mind.</p><p>“So, what? You’ve been avoiding her since?” Kelley asked.</p><p>“I mean, yeah,” Christen admitted rather sheepishly. “I just can’t face what she has to say.”</p><p>Kelley plopped down on the edge of the bed and gripped Christen’s forearms.</p><p>“Wait, Christen, do you like her?” Kelley asked.</p><p>Slowly, Christen nodded.</p><p>Kelley’s eyes widened excitedly.</p><p>“Oh my god! This is crazy I would’ve never guessed. I thought you were super straight but now that I think about it, I don’t know how I didn’t see this before,” Kelley said.</p><p>Christen groaned. “What am I gonna do, Kelley?"</p><p>“Well, first of all, you have to stop ignoring her,” Kelley said.</p><p>Christen opened her mouth to argue but Kelley cut her off, “I mean it, Christen. How do you know if she likes you or not without talking to her? Honestly, I’m sure she’s into you but now doesn’t know what to think because you’ve been avoiding her.”</p><p>Christen felt her shoulder’s slump. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>“And you know what the best part of this is?” Kelley asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “I can still be both of your best friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Don't Wanna Keep Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! I hope everyone is staying safe, healthy and happy during these times! </p><p>I broke this chapter into two parts because I felt it was way too long as one chapter. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tobin: hey I’m getting back tonight, do you wanna study together?</strong>
</p><p>Christen stared at the message she’d been looking at for three days now.</p><p>She’d managed to completely avoid Tobin for three weeks. It helped that Tobin was on the victory tour so she couldn’t run into her anyway.</p><p>Avoiding her texts had been harder because Tobin texted her and Christen always had to force herself not to answer, embarrassment consuming her.</p><p>It started with Christen sending a quick text before she went to bed that night before Tobin left for the tour:</p><p>
  <strong>Christen: I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened.</strong>
</p><p>Christen had tossed and turned that night, finally shutting her phone off so that she stopped obsessing over Tobin answering her.</p><p>The next morning Tobin had said:</p><p>
  <strong>Tobin: don’t worry about it</strong>
</p><p>But Christen did worry about it.</p><p>A lot.</p><p>Tobin had texted her a few times throughout the next few weeks but Christen couldn’t bring herself to answer.</p><p>Now, she was about to go to class where she was certain Tobin would also be, and she was freaking out.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Christen continued walking, trying to clear her mind of all her worry thoughts.</p><p>She hesitantly made her way to class, trying not to show her nervousness on her face.</p><p>The thing that made her the most nervous was that she didn’t even know how Tobin felt about the whole situation. Tobin hadn’t mentioned it once except for telling her not to worry about it. Which, honestly, made Christen worry even more.</p><p>Christen busied herself with taking out her notebook and pens once she sat down in her usual spot. She considered moving spots but didn’t want to make anything anymore awkward, if possible.</p><p>She was on edge the entire time until class eventually started.</p><p>She could almost feel the relief begin to wash over her before she felt someone sit down in the empty seat beside her.</p><p>Christen knew that there were plenty of other seats open in the row, so she had a sinking feeling who was sitting next to her.</p><p>Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw a broad-shouldered person with a snapback on, lean forward and grab something out of their backpack.</p><p>“You’ve been ignoring me.”</p><p>Christen snapped her gaze to Tobin who didn’t look upset but more matter-of-a-fact.</p><p>She also realized that Tobin had barely made any effort to lower her voice, so she scanned the area around her making sure no one was looking.</p><p>“Why?” Tobin continued, as if the lecture was not going on.</p><p>“Shhh, Tobin,” Christen said, anxiously. “We’re in the middle of class, can we talk about this later?”</p><p>Tobin glanced at Christen before sighing and looking to the front of the room.</p><p>Christen felt panicked. She had expected Tobin to know why she was ignoring her. It was blatantly obvious. In fact, she almost thought she was doing her a favor by distancing herself.</p><p>A large part of her just wanted to stand up and leave the room. But she knew if she did that Tobin would just follow her, which would completely ruin the point.</p><p>So instead she fidgeted in her seat, desperately trying to pay attention to the lecture but failing.</p><p>Time that usually passed so slowly was now flying by. Christen anxiously looked at the time on her computer seeing class would be ending any minute now.</p><p>Tobin hadn’t taken any notes beside her but was staring distractedly at the front of the room.</p><p>Christen had almost calmed herself down until the professor wished them a good rest of the day and she got a surge of anxiety.</p><p>Christen closed her laptop and placed it carefully into her backpack.</p><p>“So,” Christen said, trying a smile. “How was the victory tour? It looked like lots of fun.”</p><p>Tobin glanced at her curiously.</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” she said. “You watched?”</p><p>Christen felt herself redden. She hadn’t watched but rather looked at pictures of Tobin from the game online afterword. She wasn’t going to say that though.</p><p>“Mmm yup,” Christen lied.</p><p>Tobin smiled. “I could get you good seats in person.”</p><p>Christen grinned. “That would be nice. Thanks.”</p><p>Christen stood and Tobin moved with her.</p><p>“Wanna get lunch?” Tobin asked, glancing at the back of the room.</p><p>Christen had already prepared her answer.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I, um, have to go to my professor’s office hours,” Christen said, not technically a lie because she’d been meaning to go and this just gave her an excuse.</p><p>Tobin looked visibly disappointed, her smile disappearing.</p><p>Christen’s heart clenched and she almost wanted to take it back.</p><p>“I’ll walk you,” Tobin said, determinedly.</p><p>Christen hesitated. “Are you sure? It’s in the business building.”</p><p>Tobin nodded. “I could use a walk.”</p><p>Christen didn’t know how to say no and honestly, she didn’t really want to. Even though it made her nervous.</p><p>“Besides,” Tobin said as they walked out of the lecture hall. “This gives you plenty of time to tell me why you were ignoring me.”</p><p>“Seriously, Tobin,” Christen said, holding back a groan. “You really want me to explain it.”</p><p>“So, you admit you’ve been ignoring me,” Tobin said quickly.</p><p>Christen rolled her eyes. “Well, yeah. It’s obvious.”</p><p>Tobin shook her head. “Not to me. One minute we’re friends and the next you won’t respond to me for three weeks.”</p><p>Christen took a deep breath, gathering all her courage to just get the conversation over with.</p><p>“I kissed you,” Christen said quickly and almost as if it was painful to say. “Or should I say I basically threw myself at you. It wasn’t even a kiss. I’m so embarrassed.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s what this is about?” Tobin asked, genuinely and looking a little surprised. “I told you not to worry about it.”</p><p>“How can I not worry about it, Tobin? That’s single-handedly the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done,” Christen said.</p><p>Tobin shook her head. “It wasn’t embarrassing on my end. It was a little surprising but honestly I was confused as to what happened.”</p><p>“How was it confusing?” Christen asked, not believing her.</p><p>Tobin shrugged. “I don’t know. It was so quick like not even long enough to be considered a peck. So, I thought you like tripped or something.”</p><p>Christen felt a surge of embarrassment consume her. She slapped her forehead.</p><p>“Oh god,” Christen said. “Now I’m even more embarrassed.”</p><p>Suddenly, Tobin’s face slowly turned into a grin.</p><p>“Wait, did you mean to kiss me, Christen?” Tobin said a smirk barely concealed on her face.</p><p>Christen knew her face was beet red. She felt overwhelmingly hot.</p><p>Tobin’s grin widened at Christen’s hesitation and she poked her.</p><p>“Seriously?” Tobin asked, her eyes wide.</p><p>Christen sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p>“Okay so maybe I was trying to kiss you. Which is stupid, I know, because you’ve never indicated you were interested that way and we were finally becoming good friends and I might’ve ruined it,” Christen said.</p><p>Tobin shook her head. “You didn’t ruin it, Chris. I just…I’m confused because I didn’t realize you were interested that way.”</p><p>Christen blushed. She looked away, finding this conversation mortifying but Tobin was so casual about it that it was easing her worries.</p><p>Tobin stepped forward and Christen’s eyes snapped back to her.</p><p>“I do think I should tell you though…” Tobin began but her sentence was cut off by a sudden object hurtling toward them in mid-air.</p><p>“Think fast, Heath!”</p><p>Tobin turned her head away and blocked the oncoming ball with her hands so that it reflected away from them and rolled into the grass.</p><p>They turned to see a small group jogging toward them.</p><p>Christen, herself, was a little shocked by the incoming ball and was slowly recovering.</p><p>Tobin hesitated and glanced at Christen before waving at the incoming group. She shoved her hands in her pockets and Christen awkwardly shifted on her feet.</p><p>It felt like the worst timing imaginable, but she couldn’t be surprised considering they were having this conversation in the middle of campus. Christen tried to suppress her incoming disappointment.</p><p>She recognized two of the people instantly. She’d met them through Tobin before.</p><p>Jenna, Levi and two other people were standing in front of them now, all grinning.</p><p>“Damn you should’ve seen your face!” Levi screamed, laughing.</p><p>He kicked up the ball so that he could grab it with his hands.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting it, man,” Tobin said, giving a small smile. “Cut me some slack.”</p><p>Levi quickly pretended to throw the ball at Tobin again which caused her to flinch quickly but less dramatically.</p><p>“You’re off your game, Heath,” Levi said. His eyes trailed over to Christen and his smile widened.</p><p>“Hey, it’s Christen, right?” he said.</p><p>Christen nodded, not saying anything.</p><p>“You should come play a game with us. We’re gonna do some pickup at flaggler field,” Levi said, looking at Christen.</p><p>Christen glanced at Tobin who was already talking, “Nah man. I’m taking a rest day.”</p><p>Levi continued looking at Christen.</p><p>“Yeah but Christen might wanna play, right?”</p><p>Christen shook her head quickly. She had no intention of playing especially if Tobin wouldn’t even be there.</p><p>Jenna rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You guys are lame,” Jenna said but she was smiling so Christen got the impression she was only joking.</p><p>Jenna tugged Levi’s shirt.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go play then,” Jenna said. “See you later, Tobin?”</p><p>Slowly, Tobin nodded and waved at them.</p><p>Tobin sighed and ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Tobin said laughing a little.</p><p>Christen could feel that the moment was over. Whatever sudden burst of honesty she had was slipping away.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Christen said smiling. “I should actually go to office hours now.”</p><p>Tobin nodded.</p><p>“Hey, you should come over tonight. We’re having a small party for the victory tour. You should come,” Tobin said.</p><p>Christen hesitated. “Oh. I don’t…”</p><p>Tobin stepped forward and grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Seriously, I really want you to come,” Tobin said looking directly into Christen’s eyes.</p><p>It was way too intense for her but she liked it anyway.</p><p>Slowly, she nodded. “Okay. Sure.”</p><p>Tobin’s smile widened and they stared at each other. For some reason every time Christen stared into Tobin’s eyes it was like the rest of the world just slowly faded away, leaving just the two of them.</p><p>Christen wasn’t sure how long they were staring at each other, but it felt like forever for her. She could stay in that moment forever if they let her.</p><p>Then, Tobin’s phone chimed and Christen jumped back surprised by the noise.</p><p>“Shit,” Tobin said, pulling out her phone and glancing at it.</p><p>Christen looked away, finding herself reddening for some reason.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Tobin repeated, scrolling through her phone. “I forgot I’m supposed to meet Alex to train! She’s gonna be pissed.”</p><p>Christen giggled at Tobin’s baffled expression and gestured behind her.</p><p>“Then go. I don’t want Alex to kill you,” Christen said.</p><p>“Right,” Tobin said, wrapping her arm into her backpack strap. “I’ll see you tonight right, Chris?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Christen said.</p><p>“Okay, awesome. See ya,” Tobin took off in a jog behind Christen.</p><p>Christen felt her heart swell as she watched her jog off. Tobin hadn’t made her feel bad about kissing her at all. It almost made Christen feel silly for worrying so much and ignoring Tobin for three weeks.</p><p>Sighing, she turned and continued walking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reading your comments always brings the biggest smile to my face. Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. For Now Everything Just Seems So Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! I'm sorry about the wait there's literally no excuse other than I got caught up in life and forgot. So my bad. I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelley had heard about the party from Alex and Allie who had texted her the day before.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Christen had asked while carefully applying eyeliner.</p><p>Kelley shrugged and plopped down onto her bed.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d want to go,” Kelley said. “And I wasn’t sure how you were feeling about the whole Tobin situation.”</p><p>“It’s not a situation per say,” Christen said.</p><p>Kelley scoffed. “Then what is it? Have you talked to her yet?”</p><p>Christen screwed the eyeliner lid back into the bottle and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, in fact, I have.”</p><p>At this, Kelley shot up from the bed and loomed over Christen.</p><p>“Wait, seriously? Oh my god, what did you say?”</p><p>Christen shrugged.</p><p>“Nothing really. She said she didn’t find it embarrassing and she didn’t know I was interested that way,” Christen explained.</p><p>Kelley waited. “And…? Did she say she was also interested?”</p><p>Christen frowned.</p><p>“No,” she admitted. “We were interrupted by some of her friends.”</p><p>But now that Christen thought about it, Tobin really hadn’t said she was interested. She could have the minute she realized Christen was, but she hadn’t.</p><p>Christen hadn’t thought about that, instead being relieved that everything between her and Tobin was fine.</p><p>“So…she doesn’t like you?” Kelley pushed.</p><p>Christen felt her shoulders slump unwillingly.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said quietly.</p><p>“Well you have to ask her,” Kelley said matter-of-a-factly.</p><p>Christen grimaced a little.</p><p>“I mean she knows I like her and didn’t say anything,” Christen said the realization becoming sickening.</p><p>Kelley paused for a second. “Well, you were interrupted right?”</p><p>Christen nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yeah but she could’ve texted me or said something back,” Christen said.</p><p>Christen threw some makeup into her bag and pushed away the rest of her negative thoughts.</p><p>“You know what? Its fine. She was probably just trying not to hurt my feelings,” Christen said. “I don’t need her to like me back.”</p><p>Kelley gave her a skeptical look.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Christen thought about it.</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>But she didn’t say that. Instead she said, “She’s amazing. Like, the best person. And if we can be friends then that’s more than enough for me.”</p><p>Kelley gave her an impressed look.</p><p>“That’s…brave of you,” Kelley said. “You must really like her.”</p><p>Christen didn’t answer.</p><p>She knew Kelley didn’t need one. The answer was obvious on her face.</p><p>Kelley flopped back on Christen’s bed.</p><p>“Are you almost ready? I told Allie I’d be there early to set up.”</p><p>Christen looked at herself in the mirror. She’d done her makeup to near perfection, making it look the perfect mixture of effortless and effective. Her outfit was simple but complimented her eyes perfectly and looked good over her dark skin.</p><p>She looked good. However, she was feeling a little queasy, but she tried to ignore it.</p><p>“Yeah,” Christen said, standing. “I’m ready.”</p><p>*</p><p>Kelley said they were getting there early but there had to be at least 20 people already there when they showed up.</p><p>Kelley laced her arm through Christen’s forcing her to practically speed walk to the house.</p><p>“Hey! Over here!” someone called from far away.</p><p>Kelley waved her hand and dragged Christen to the kitchen.</p><p>Alex, Allie and Lindsey were all around the counter pouring vodka into red cups.</p><p>Kelley separated herself from Christen and attacked Alex and Allie from behind in a group hug.</p><p>“Jesus Kelley!” Alex screeched. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”</p><p>Kelley smiled widely. “Because of my good looks?”</p><p>Alex glared at her. “More like because you just attacked us from behind.”</p><p>Alex glanced over Kelley’s shoulder and smiled at Christen.</p><p>“Hey Christen. Want something?” she gestured to the assortment of drinks.</p><p>Christen began shaking her head automatically because she was driving and knew someone had to take care of Kelley once she got wasted.</p><p>But then her eyes caught on something in her peripheral vision. Tobin was leaning against a wall by the backdoor, wearing ripped black jeans and a white t-shirt, looking so effortless yet incredibly beautiful.</p><p>Christen swallowed and looked away.</p><p>One drink wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>“Vodka soda,” Christen said, through a strained voice.</p><p>On the entire car ride over, Christen had been coaching herself silently about how she would remain friends with Tobin. She assumed that Tobin was cool with her having a crush on her. But Christen wasn’t sure she could handle being friends with Tobin without thinking dirty thoughts every minute.</p><p>But she was gonna force herself to. Because Tobin was too good of a person and important to Christen for her to cut her out.</p><p>Kelley handed Christen her drink and she sipped out of it carefully.</p><p>She never drank so she was making sure to be careful because one drink could send her over.</p><p>Kelley grabbed Christen’s arm and pulled her.</p><p>“Look there’s Sam,” she said.</p><p>Christen looked over and sure enough, she could see Sam, Ali and a few other cheerleaders standing in a group close to the door.</p><p>Christen felt a sense of relief at seeing other familiar faces.</p><p>She floated toward them and became engrossed in their conversation. The small sips from her drinks and having her friends there was making her a lot less tense.</p><p>But not enough so that when she felt a familiar hand grab her shoulder, she could feel that light touch vibrate through her whole body.</p><p>Slowly, she turned and saw Tobin standing next to her, a bright grin spread across her face.</p><p>“Hey, I was wondering where you were,” Tobin said.</p><p>“Tobin these are my friends Sam and Ali,” Christen said turning to them.</p><p>Tobin smiled and waved at them.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re Ashlyn’s girlfriend, right?” Tobin said immediately.</p><p>Ali nodded. “Speaking of which. I should probably go find her. Sam, wanna come refill drinks with me?”</p><p>Sam nodded, leaving Christen and Tobin by themselves.</p><p>Tobin was still smiling, and she wasn’t holding a cup which made Christen curious.</p><p>“Do you wanna go with them to get a drink?” she asked, looking over her from her cup.</p><p>Tobin shook her head.</p><p>“Nah. I had one beer earlier and don’t wanna overdo it cause I have a physical tomorrow,” Tobin explained.</p><p>Christen nodded.</p><p>“Do you wanna go outside?” Tobin said, practically screaming. “I literally can’t hear anything.”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Christen said, smiling.</p><p>Tobin guided her outside through the crowd that had grown immensely since Christen had gotten there.  </p><p>There was nowhere to sit outside but Christen was still surprised when Tobin stopped, brushed her jeans and plopped down onto the ground.</p><p>Christen stared down at her which made Tobin grin.</p><p>“What?” Tobin patted the ground beside her. “Come sit.”</p><p>Christen looked down at her bare legs.</p><p>“I’m wearing a dress,” she said as if that explained everything.</p><p>Tobin glanced down and laughed.</p><p>“And? I promise the worst you’ll get are some grass stains.”</p><p>Christen’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Worst?”</p><p>Tobin broke out into a laugh, doubling over.</p><p>Christen couldn’t help it, she smiled down at her too.</p><p>“I’m sorry but you should’ve seen your face,” Tobin said, still laughing.</p><p>Christen crossed her arms, smoothed the back of her dress and sat down next to Tobin.</p><p>“Happy?” she joked.</p><p>Tobin glanced at her, the remanence of the laugh still stitched on her face.</p><p>“Very,” she replied, staring at Christen.</p><p>“Glad one of us is,” Christen mumbled.</p><p>Tobin nudged her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, seriously, we can go find somewhere inside if you don’t wanna sit down here. Or I can drag out some lawn chairs,” Tobin said.</p><p>Christen looked around.</p><p>“It’s fine. I mean, I’m already down here,” Christen said.</p><p>“True,” Tobin agreed, looking away.</p><p>They settled into a comfortable silence for a few seconds, the sound of the party seeming far away and separate from their sacred world.</p><p>Christen remembered how much she enjoyed Tobin’s calming presence. It complimented hers so well. She thinks they could stay in their own world forever and never have a problem with it.</p><p>Finally, Christen turned to glance at Tobin who was studying the night sky above them.</p><p>“Tell me about the World Cup,” Christen said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.</p><p>She hadn’t known what compelled her to say it. All she knew was that whenever she looked at Tobin she had this desire to know every little thing about her. Like what she ate for breakfast and what memories scarred her as a child.</p><p>Tobin looked over at Christen, smiling.</p><p>“What do you wanna know?”</p><p>Christen shrugged. “Anything.”</p><p><em>Everything</em>.</p><p>“Anything,” Tobin repeated thoughtfully, staring back at the sky.</p><p>Christen watched her as she thought about it.</p><p>“Well,” Tobin began excitedly. “You know how bus buddies is like a sacred thing in sports? I’m sure it’s the same thing in cheerleading, right?”</p><p>Christen nodded. “Oh yeah definitely.”</p><p>“Right. Well Alex and I sit together now but before that we kinda had to figure out the situation by ourselves. So, on the first day of the World Cup, we’re going to our first game and tensions are high. I, myself, was having an internal nervous breakdown.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that,” Christen interjected.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“You’re like the epitome of cool. I can’t imagine you having a nervous breakdown,” Christen said, shaking her head.</p><p>“Well, I was. On the inside. Anyway, Alex was way worse than me. So, we get on the bus and she just plants herself into Abby Wambach’s seat. I’m already on the bus so I stare at her like, what are you doing? Well Abby gets on, and she loves Alex trust me, but she freaks. Not in a bad way but shes’s like ‘Alex I love you, but you need to get out of my spot right now.’ And Alex like woke up from a trance and bolted back. She was so embarrassed, but I found it hilarious,” Tobin explained laughing a little.</p><p>Christen noticed the fondness with which Tobin spoke about the story.</p><p>“It must’ve been nice to have her there,” Christen said.</p><p>Tobin nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Her and Allie were both like my anchor. I mean it’s crazy you know,” Tobin said laughing silently. “I’m a college student who has won a World Cup.”</p><p>“It’s impressive,” Christen said. “You’re basically famous.”</p><p>Tobin laughed and looked away. At some point in the story both of them had turned onto their sides to face each other.</p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far,” Tobin said. “But, I mean, if you want my autograph all you have to do is ask.”</p><p>“Really?” Christen said sarcastically. “I’ve been dying to ask but just didn’t know.”</p><p>Tobin laughed.</p><p>“God, I missed talking to you Chris.”</p><p>Christen felt ambushed by the sudden declaration.</p><p>“Me too,” she said quietly.</p><p>They stared at each other quietly for a few seconds.</p><p>Tobin’s eyes glistened in the moonlight.</p><p>Slowly, Tobin reached forward and tucked a piece of hair behind Christen’s ear.</p><p>They were close.</p><p>Dangerously close.</p><p>So close that Christen could visibly see a few sun freckles on Tobin’s checks.</p><p><em>You are literally the most beautiful person I’ve ever met</em>.</p><p>Christen only realized she’d said that out loud when Tobin’s eyes widened, and her lips drew into a small smile she’d never seen before.</p><p>“Oh god,” Christen said suddenly, rolling onto her back. “Sorry I didn’t mean to say that.”</p><p>Tobin’s expression dropped into confusion and she sat up.</p><p>“You didn’t?” she asked, confused. The smile was gone, replaced by a frown.</p><p>Christen wasn’t sure if she’d imagined the regret in Tobin’s voice.</p><p>She glanced at her and tried not to groan.</p><p>“No. I mean, I meant it obviously. But I told myself I’d be fine if we were just friends because I just want you in my life. And now I’m doing a terrible job of keeping up with that and I’m sorry because this must be super uncomfortable for-“</p><p>She stopped as Tobin’s lips crashed onto hers.</p><p>Christen was shocked for a second but then wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, pressing her as close as possible to her body.</p><p>She felt herself lift up as she tried to scissor their bodies as close together as possible.</p><p>Tobin was giving her equal force so that they were practically pressed together, Tobin’s hand grabbing a fistful of her hair.</p><p>It occurred to Christen in that moment that she’d never been properly kissed before. She never felt so much emotion from just a kiss. She felt like she was being lifted into the stars as a powerful lust combined with happiness consumed her heart.</p><p>She felt wild in that moment. All she wanted to do was rip off all of Tobin’s clothes even though they were only outside a few feet away from the house.</p><p>Christen felt like she could kiss her forever. Any time on earth would not be enough time kissing Tobin. Her lips fit perfectly against hers and their bodies aligned like a puzzle.</p><p>Christen felt herself get heated when Tobin slotted her knee in between her legs, sparking a fire inside her.</p><p>They staid like that for not enough time in Christen’s mind but ultimately broke apart when they heard the back door throw open and laugher approach them.</p><p>Tobin leaned back but staid in position so that her body was towering over Christen’s and blocking her from view.</p><p>Christen wasn’t sure if they could see them but her question was answered a moment later when someone shouted, “Jesus Tobin get a room!”</p><p>Tobin flicked the person off and a second later the voices retreated into the house.</p><p>Christen groaned as Tobin rolled off her laughing.</p><p>“Oh my god. That’s so embarrassing,” Christen said, placing a hand over her eyes.</p><p>Tobin leaned over Christen and grabbed her hand.</p><p>“Why? They didn’t see you. I can deal with those dicks giving me crap about it for a few days,” Tobin said shrugging.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to,” Christen said.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal to me, Chris,” Tobin said. “I’m not ashamed that I was out here kissing the girl I like.”</p><p>Christen’s heart warmed.</p><p>“You like?”</p><p>Tobin grinned. “Well, yeah. I thought that was super obvious. Literally everyone has been giving me crap about it for weeks now. I thought it was way worse though because everyone told me you were straight.”</p><p>“Well, definitely not straight,” Christen said, offering her a small smile.</p><p>Tobin snuggled next to her and wrapped her arms around her.</p><p>“That’s the best news I’ve ever gotten.”</p><p>Christen laughed.</p><p>“I doubt that,” Christen said.</p><p>Tobin pressed herself further into Christen.</p><p>“It’s true,” she insisted.</p><p>They laid like that for who knows how long.</p><p>“You know we have to go in eventually,” Christen said quietly. She could feel Tobin’s breathing against her own skin.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>And in that moment Christen thought that if she could freeze time, she would stop it right there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought! I love reading the comments even if I don't always respond. </p><p>Also, I think under this it's gonna say that I have more chapters pre-written - that was true but this is the final chapter I have already written, and now I don't know how to take that note off. Sorry for my complete lack of technical ability but I didn't want anyone to get confused. I will continue writing the story though, obviously, even if there are no more chapters pre-written, so no worries there.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a few chapters pre-written so I'll post those soon after these.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>